The World Academy
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Francis vit une enfance dorée à la World Academy jusqu'à ce que les adultes ramènent un enfant de l'extérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Je reviens sur ce site avec cette nouvelle fanfiction FrUK. Dans la World Academy pour une fois. Je change un petit peu. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

 **Le rating est susceptible de changer au fil de l'histoire.**

 **Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

« …97…98…99…100 ! »

Francis cria le dernier nombre avec enthousiasme, tourna sur lui-même et enleva le bras de ses yeux bleus.

« Je vais vous trouver ! »

Après un rire, Francis, alors âgé de cinq ans physique, se mit à courir dans les couloirs de la World Academy à la recherche de ses frères et de ses amis.

Il s'agissait d'une journée off, puisque la majorité des professeurs avaient dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente dans le monde des humains.

Seul Chine les surveillait avec une grande nonchalance, les laissant jouer à un cache-cache géant dans les salles, les jardins et les couloirs de l'académie.

Même s'ils possédaient une apparence enfantine, la plupart des nations inscrites aux cours avaient déjà vécu quelques siècles d'insouciance. Ils en avaient assez dans la caboche pour veiller les uns sur les autres et appeler Chine en cas de problèmes graves.

Ce fut ainsi que Francis, la nation française, put déambuler à sa guise dans le dédale des couloirs de l'académie et entendre les professeurs revenir de leur expédition.

Joueur, Francis se cacha dans une salle quand les adultes marchèrent dans sa direction.

Francis vit passer son père Rome, sa mère Gaule et tous les autres professeurs de l'Ecole. Il était prêt à se jeter dans les bras de son père, quand il remarqua un enfant aux longs cheveux blonds s'agiter dans les bras de Celte.

Son instinct lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une nation puissante. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette jeune personne. Les adultes l'auraient-ils cherché dans le monde extérieur pour la ramener dans la World Academy ?

Sa curiosité piquée, Francis attendit que les adultes enferment l'enfant dans une salle de classe avant d'aller se concerter dans la pièce adjacente.

Francis savait déjà comment forcer des portes, grâce à ses nombreuses bêtises avec son grand frère Antonio et son meilleur ami Gilbert.

Il entra ainsi dans la petite pièce où un enfant nation terrorisé pleurait à chaudes larmes derrière ses longs cheveux.

« Bonjour, mon petit lapin. »

L'enfant releva la tête vers lui, comme s'il était scandalisé par ce surnom. Francis l'appellerait donc ainsi pour le reste de ses jours.

« I'm not your bloody rabbit ! Stupid frog !"

C'est qu'il se rebiffait en plus. Francis comprenait à peu près ce qu'il venait de dire grâce à ses amis de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec des grenouilles, s'en offusqua Francis.

\- Et moi, avec des lapins, s'énerva l'enfant.

\- Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy et toi ?

\- Arthur Kirkland.

\- Oh ! Un Kirkland ! Alors, tu es le frère d'Ecosse, de Pays de Galles et des Irlandes.

\- Je ne les connais pas. Je veux partir d'ici et tout de suite.

\- Tous les enfants nations vivent à la World Academy jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt à affronter le monde. Tu es encore trop petit…

\- Je ne suis pas trop petit. J'ai vécu là-bas. Je me débrouillais très bien jusqu'à ce que les adultes me kidnappent. Je ne resterai pas ici.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix. Personne ne sait comment sortir d'ici à part les adultes.

\- C'est une prison !

\- Mais non ! Tu as un point de vue vraiment pessimiste… Et puis, tu ne te débrouilles pas bien tout seul. Tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux.

\- Ils sont très bien.

\- Mais non !

\- Mais si ! »

Après une enfilade d'arguments tout aussi constructifs, Francis obtint la victoire par épuisement des forces ennemies. Il faut dire que le petit n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Francis prit un ciseau dans le bureau et commença à couper les cheveux d'Arthur pour lui rendre une apparence plus acceptable.

Francis se rendit alors compte qu'Arthur possédait de très beaux yeux verts et une bouille plutôt grognon.

« Où est-ce que tu vivais ?

\- Chez moi. En Angleterre.

\- Tu es le représentant de ce pays.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Je comprends que ton pays te manque. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il fait bon vivre à la World Academy.

\- Ma mère m'a laissé une lettre où elle me disait de me méfier des adultes.

\- Il paraît que ta mère n'allait pas bien sur la fin de sa vie. Tu l'as connu ?

\- Non. J'aurais bien aimé.

\- Tu pourras poser des questions à tes frères et sœur. Ils sont très sympathiques. Tu verras. »

Arthur laissa Francis lui couper les cheveux en silence. A travers les coups de ciseaux, ils entendaient les adultes se disputer véhément sur ce qu'ils allaient faire d'Arthur. Certains préféraient le renvoyer à la nature, d'autres souhaitaient le garder à la World Academy.

Et quelques-uns parlaient d'une potion sans aucun rapport avec le sujet précédent.

Enfin, c'était ce que Francis pensait à l'époque.

Arthur tremblait à chaque fois qu'ils énonçaient cette possibilité, comme s'il devait craindre pour son intégrité physique.

Francis tenta de le rassurer autant que possible, en plaisantant et en l'appelant encore « mon petit lapin ».

Les adultes revinrent en claquant la porte. Francis et Arthur sursautèrent. Malgré l'air grave et assez menaçant des adultes, Francis n'hésita pas à sauter dans les bras de Rome.

« Papa, tu es revenu ! »

Alarmé, Rome concerta ses collègues du regard, cherchant du soutien. Francis ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se jouait en ce moment-même. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que Francis se trouve dans cette salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?, s'enquit immédiatement Rome.

\- Oh ! Je m'occupais des cheveux d'Arthur, gazouilla Francis. Tu as vu ? Il est mieux comme ça ! »

Après un bref et intense échange de regard, Celte soupira de dépit et appela Arthur à ses côtés. Evidemment, Arthur ne voulut pas obéir. Celte se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras malgré ses protestations.

« Ecoute-bien, mon fils. Tu vas devoir te plier à certaines règles dans cette école. Tu as vécu comme un petit sauvage jusqu'à présent. C'est terminé ! »

Francis rit de voir Arthur se débattre comme un beau diable.

« Ne l'encourage pas, le gronda son père. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les portes fermées ?

\- Qu'il ne fallait pas les ouvrir… Mais il était tout seul, le pauvre petit lapin !

\- I'm not your bloody rabbit !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, s'en réjouit Rome. Je ne veux plus te voir ouvrir des portes fermées, Francis. Et c'est pareil pour ton frère Antonio. »

Francis hocha la tête, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Les bêtises apportaient parfois du bon.

Sans le savoir, Francis venait de sauver la vie d'Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Premiers temps à la World Academy

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça fait chaud au coeur. Et un petit j'aime d'un guest, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster dans le week-end, alors je le fais un peu en avance. On part cette fois-ci avec le POV de chibi Arthur qui découvre la WA._**

 **Premiers temps à la World Academy**

« Je vous présente, Arthur, votre petit frère. »

Quatre paires d'yeux suspicieux se posèrent sur le jeune anglais.

Arthur avait fini par se calmer et accepter l'âme en peine qu'il dépendait de son père Neal Kirkland. Il guetterait la moindre occasion de fausser compagnie à la Word Academy. Même s'il était haut comme trois pommes, il avait toujours vécu seul et il se retrouvait avec des frères et une sœur et un père.

Il se méfiait beaucoup de cette famille.

On lui avait toujours dit de penser d'abord à lui. Que personne ne lui ferait de cadeau.

Et puis, Alba, Cymru, Abbie et Dylan ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout avec leurs cheveux roux et auburn. Il n'allait pas s'attacher à eux, et encore moins à ce stupid frog qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il penserait tout d'abord à lui et à sa survie dans ce monde cruel des cours et des adultes.

« Ce ne sont pas mes frères !, cria Arthur. Je ne les connais pas !

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère, s'énerva Neal. Tu dormiras sur le canapé pour ce soir. Je te trouverai un lit dès que possible. Vous êtes gentils avec lui… »

Le sourire de sa fratrie ne le rassura pas du tout.

Quand Arthur n'arrêta pas de se gratter toute la nuit à cause de sa fratrie, il les maudit. Et la magie et lui, ce n'était pas encore au point. Sa fratrie se retrouva avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, ce qui ne dérangeait que les prétentions masculines de ses frères. Il se disputa ensuite avec son grand frère Alba, parce qu'il refusait de lui obéir. En plus, c'était un ordre idiot. Il n'allait pas faire le ménage, alors qu'un adulte pouvait s'en occuper.

Son père dut le trainer par la peau du cou pour qu'il assiste à son premier cours. Evidemment, il avait hurlé dans les couloirs, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire stupid frog et ceux qu'il identifierait plus tard comme ses deux meilleurs amis.

Evidemment, Arthur ne comprenait pas le concept de s'asseoir pendant une heure pour écouter Chine lui raconter des épisodes emplis de sagesse de son Histoire personnelle. Il n'arrêta pas de s'agiter et de chahuter en classe. Yao n'était pas quelqu'un de très strict. Il lui proposa de marcher dans la classe ou de s'asseoir où il le voulait, mais surtout de ne pas faire de bruit.

Ce fut une autre histoire quand il changea de professeur. Son père tenta de lui enseigner l'écriture de sa propre langue. Arthur ne savait ni lire ni écrire, ce qui dérangeait les plans de cours de son père. En plus, il passait cette heure-ci avec sa fratrie. Alba passait son temps à se moquer de lui, de son accent et de son ignorance. Rien que pour lui rabattre son caquet, Arthur avait envie d'être le meilleur en tout.

De plus, Alba entraînait les autres dans ses railleries. Et son père pouffait parfois en remarquant à quel point Arthur manquait de connaissance.

L'heure suivante avait été dédiée aux jeux en groupe. Et il retrouva tous les autres enfants de la Word Academy. Des tas d'inconnus se pressaient autour de lui en train de se courir après jusqu'à ce que stupid frog intervienne.

« Je vais t'attraper, mon petit lapin !

\- Je ne veux pas de tes sales pattes sur moi, stupid frog ! », cria Arthur en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas s'amuser avec les autres !

Seulement, Francis trouvait toujours un moyen d'embarquer le taciturne Arthur et le prenait pour cible préférée à chaque moment de récréation. Arthur élaborait alors tout un tas de stratégie pour éviter de faire durer le jeu rien qu'avec deux personnes se coursant l'une après l'autre.

Il en était de même quand ils s'amusaient à poule-renard-serpent. Arthur adorait avoir Francis comme cible potentielle et non l'inverse.

Francis se comportait comme un grand frère collant et surprotecteur avec lui.

Arthur aurait bien aimé se plaindre d'un tel comportement à son égard. Seulement, Francis était l'une de seules personnes à l'avoir bien accueilli à la World Academy. La plupart des autres élèves le regardaient comme un OVNI tombé du ciel et lui posaient un milliard de questions sur l'extérieur auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Quant à ses frères et sa sœur, ils restaient jaloux de son arrivée et le martyrisaient dès que possible. Son père Neal Kirkland ne s'inquiétait de son sort que lorsque les cris dépassaient sa tolérance sonore. Il poussait une gueulante, s'octroyant ainsi le calme pendant minimum une heure de répit, et retournait à ses occupations.

Arthur s'enfuyait souvent du dortoir réservé aux Kirkland et se réfugiait chez les latins. Francis était ravi de l'accueillir ainsi que sa famille. Il régnait une toute autre ambiance chez eux. Marcus se révélait très présent et s'occupait de tous les petits problèmes de ses enfants et petits-enfants. Parfois, sa fratrie rendait visite aux latins en se moquant d'Arthur qui courrait dans les jupons de sa mère Francis. Comme si c'était drôle.

Arthur avait appris un peu plus tard que sa fratrie lui reprochait la mort de leur mère. Elle s'était enfuie de la World Academy pour lui donner naissance, elle était revenue et avait disparu quelques temps après. Arthur n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa mère qui l'avait laissé à des nourrices assez rapidement.

Il ne pouvait même pas renseigner ses frères et sa sœur sur les états d'âme de leur mère et encore moins leur donner une explication sur sa disparition.

Du coup, ils le prenaient pour responsable.

Son père ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, comme si une bouche de plus à nourrir l'exaspérait.

En dehors de ses problèmes familiaux, Arthur pouvait décemment dire que la World Academy avait tout de parfaite. Il appréciait d'apprendre enfin tout ce qu'une nation devait décemment connaître. Il commençait à se faire de petits camarades. Il brillait même dans de nombreuses matières, ce qui le mettait en position de rival par rapport à Francis. Il commençait même à donner des instructions à ses dirigeants et établir des stratégies de développement assez conséquentes et souvent approuvé par son père et ses professeurs.

Mais Arthur savait que sous ses dehors attractifs, la World Academy cachait un lourd secret.

Il n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte. Il se reposait sur une lettre de sa mère qui l'exhortait à se méfier des adultes et de la World Academy. Etant trop jeune pour connaître ce secret, sa mère avait caché d'autres lettres explicatives en Angleterre et dans la World Academy.

Arthur avait tenté de les chercher dans le dortoir des Kirkland. Son père l'avait rapidement arrêté dans ses recherches. Il avait comme un radar pour détecter les moments où il se mettait en quête de ces lettres. Arthur apprit plus tard que la Word Academy était truffé de caméras de surveillance.

Arthur préférait ne pas parler de l'existence de ses lettres à qui que ce soit. Même à Francis.

Arthur était jaloux de Francis, quelque part. Il passait une enfance dorée auprès de sa famille. Il ne soupçonnait pas une quelconque entourloupe dans la World Academy. Il était très sociable et se faisait ami avec beaucoup de monde.

Et puis, vint le moment où leurs deux pays se déclarèrent la guerre, ce qui fissura leur amitié.


	3. Guerre de Cent Ans

_**Bonjour !Merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai quelques difficultés à trouver du temps pour écrire. J'espère que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps à sortir le prochain chapitre.  
**_

* * *

« Marie-toi avec moi ! », criait fréquemment Arthur dans les couloirs de la World Academy en coursant le pauvre Francis.

Francis n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'opposerait à Arthur dans une guerre interminable et encore moins que l'issue probable de ce conflit serait leur mariage politique. Et vu comme Arthur y tenait, ce ne serait pas que politique.

Francis était déjà passé par sa période grand amour pour sa maman, vite remise au placard par une mère très stricte et peu encline à s'occuper de Francis. Il avait l'impression qu'Arthur faisait un transfert sur lui, vu qu'il n'avait plus de mère. Et c'était flippant !

Francis enchaînait défaite sur défaite sur le terrain, malgré les conseils de son père. Il s'était rendu compte que son peuple ne supportait pas de suivre un plan à la lettre et adorait improviser même en plan milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Arthur possédait des armées bien plus fidèles et obéissantes, ce qui lui conférait un véritable avantage tactique.

La peste frappa toute l'Europe. Ils furent d'ailleurs confinés dans des quartiers pour ne pas contaminer leurs petits camarades. Durant ce laps de temps, leur guerre ne s'arrêtait pas. Francis en avait marre. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il railla à sa cause Gilbert et Antonio pour faire des farces à ce petit fumier d'Arthur. Il réussit même à enrôler avec lui les frères et sœur d'Arthur qui en avait assez de son despotisme.

Arthur se retrouva coincé dans des salles de classe vides. Il fit un petit tour dans le fumier du jardin. Il reçut tout un tas de projectiles divers et variés. Il retrouva toutes ses pages de cours collées ensemble. Tout un tas d'ennuis quotidiens l'assaillait et le déconcentrait de son objectif : gagner la guerre.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur se plaignit de leur comportement aux professeurs. Le sale petit rapporteur. Francis avança que c'était une tactique militaire, avec alliés à l'appui, contre Arthur, mais à leur échelle.

Malheureusement, le règlement de la World Academy était particulièrement strict sur les humiliations en public et les représailles personnelles au plus désespoir du bad friends trio.

Francis fut puni pour ses mauvaises actions ainsi que ses petits camarades. Il n'en devint que plus inventif pour rendre Arthur chèvre.

Francis passait toujours par des intermédiaires ultra-innocents comme son neveu Feliciano. Feliciano était une mine d'or. Incroyablement naïf, le petit Italien allait raconter à Arthur les tactiques françaises à venir. De fausses tactiques, bien évidemment. Arthur ne s'était laissé avoir qu'une ou deux fois. L'amitié entre Arthur et Feliciano se coupa net quand Arthur découvrit que Feliciano lui glissait dans le casier des mots doux signés par Antonio. Ce pauvre Feliciano pensait vraiment qu'Antonio avait le béguin pour Arthur. Malheureusement, Arthur ne fut pas dupe. Antonio avait tendance à jouer avec les mots et Arthur avait l'esprit assez fin pour remarquer quand on se foutait de sa gueule. Arthur ne pouvait déterminer si Feliciano était manipulé par sa famille ou s'il participait activement à ce règlement de compte.

Francis lança des rumeurs inappropriées par le biais de cette commère de Lovino. Son plus grand coup de maître avait été d'accuser Arthur de tricher sur lui. En fait, Francis avait copié Arthur de manière astucieuse. En utilisant ses propres mots, Francis avait rendu plusieurs copies assez proches des siennes. Et la rumeur avait fait le reste. Arthur avait écopé d'une punition et de sérieux doutes sur ses capacités réelles.

Ils furent séparés de plusieurs tables. Et leurs notes en restèrent excellentes.

Francis mettait aussi Arthur dans des positions inconfortables à la moindre occasion. Une fois, Arthur s'était retrouvé avec du pain volé à la cantine dans son sac. Le regard lancé par Arthur en disait long sur son animosité envers Francis. Arthur avait d'ailleurs passé son heure de colle à fixer Francis à travers la vitre d'une salle de cours. Évidemment, Francis avait fait exprès d'aller jouer avec sa bande d'amis juste devant la prison d'Arthur.

Tout ceci n'arrangeait pourtant pas la situation sur le terrain.

Arthur était tellement énervé par tous les agissements de Francis qu'il redoublait d'efforts pour le conquérir et le faire sien.

Francis fut sauvé par un miracle : sa merveilleuse Jeanne d'Arc. Ce fut à peu près à partir de là que Francis et Arthur en vinrent à se détester vraiment.

Évidemment, Arthur n'avait pas apprécié de se faire harceler moralement par Francis et ses amis. Pire encore, l'arrivée de Jeanne d'Arc sur les champs de bataille l'avait passablement contrarié. Alors qu'il allait gagner, une stratège émérite se dressait sur son chemin. Francis avait de la chance. Ce n'était pas le rival auquel il s'attendait, brillant et tactique. Certes, Francis retournait la situation à son avantage, mais il s'agissait avant tout d'une chance inouïe de pouvoir compter sur la venue d'une telle égérie.

Francis encensait Jeanne d'Arc à la moindre occasion pour faire enrager Arthur.

Cette femme contrariait les plans d'Arthur et redonnait le moral à Francis, alors pourquoi s'en priver.

Francis aurait bien aimé rencontrer Jeanne d'Arc. Seulement, les adultes leur refusaient de se rendre dans leurs pays respectifs. Ils les considéraient comme bien trop jeunes pour se mêler aux mortels et à leurs ambitions politiques.

La mort de Jeanne d'Arc posa les bases de leur haine réciproque.

Ils étaient envolés les deux enfants qui se coursaient partout et s'amusaient ensemble.

Ils étaient devenus des adolescents qui se détestaient et qui rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se pourrir la vie.


	4. Campagne pour les élections

_**Bonjour ! Merci de me suivre et de laisser des reviews ! Voici la suite !**_

* * *

 **Campagne pour les élections**

Arthur et Francis s'affrontaient dans quasiment tous les domaines proposés par la World Academy, qu'ils soient intellectuels, artistiques, sportifs ou représentatifs.

Sur le plan intellectuel, ils se valaient. Tout petit point en plus était bon à prendre, quitte à rester un peu plus en classe et à papoter avec le professeur. Francis adorait user de son sourire et de sa bouille faussement innocente pour s'attirer les faveurs de tel ou tel professeur. Quant à Arthur, il choisissait minutieusement les questions qu'il poserait en fin de cours, afin de montrer son intérêt pour telle ou telle matière.

Artistiquement, ils se débrouillaient sans pour autant atteindre des sommets, mais ils s'accrochaient. C'était à celui qui aurait la moins mauvaise note. Rome et Grèce Antique avaient maintes fois tentés de les dissuader de continuer dans cette voie. Ils avaient certainement mieux à faire que dessiner des gribouillis sur des supports qui n'avaient rien demandé de tel.

Dans le domaine sportif, ils avaient chacun leurs activités de prédilection. Ils scrutaient le programme sportif de la World Academy et se préparait chaque trimestre au pire ou au meilleur. Francis brillait dans les métiers d'arme, l'équitation, la course et la natation (stupid frog, va). Arthur redoutait la natation, tellement il avait peur de mettre un pied dans l'eau, mais se rattrapait dans tous ce qui était sport d'équipe. Les sports de combat restaient leurs affrontements les plus mémorables. Ils oubliaient très vite la technique pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans aucune raison.

Arthur avait lâchement abandonné les cours de cuisine dispensés par chaque professeur de la World Academy tour à tour. Il était tellement mauvais dans cette discipline qu'il ne faisait que se ridiculiser tandis que Francis y incarnait l'excellence.

Quant à Francis, il s'était éloigné de tout ce qui était art créatif. Tout d'abord, il n'était vraiment pas doué. Et ensuite, il avait toujours été réticent à s'aventurer sur les platebandes de sa mère Gaule. Enora ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, puisqu'il était le fils de Rome et non de Germany. Il s'agissait de considérations d'adultes et de tromperies. Et malheureusement, Francis en payait les conséquences avec une mère et une belle famille distante.

Arthur avait d'ailleurs mis à profit cette animosité entre les latins et les germaniques pour se faire quelques amis. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas embarquer dans son sillage Gilbert qui se contrefichait des adultes et de leurs histoires et qui adorait Francis. Arthur avait quand même des accointances avec le reste de la famille qui supportait de moins en moins bien les frasques du BFT.

« Votez pour moi », proposa Arthur aux élèves qui passaient dans son sillage.

L'élection des délégués principaux se rapprochait à grands pas. Arthur et Francis avaient très souvent représentés les élèves européens lors des conseils de classe. Ils détestaient collaborer ensemble pour le bien des élèves, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se représenter chaque année aux élections. Histoire de savoir qui était le préféré des autres élèves européens. Tout se jouait à quelques points près chaque année. Francis pouvait compter sur sa famille latine pour voter pour lui. Arthur, quant à lui, avec ses programmes sérieux s'attirait les faveurs des plus pragmatiques.

Cette fois-ci, ils se battaient avec d'autres délégués pour la représentation générale des élèves pour un mandat de cinq ans. Les professeurs avaient décidé d'instaurer deux délégués principaux cette année pour avoir moins d'interlocuteurs sur les questions d'ordre général. Et puis, il le fallait bien pour une bande d'adolescents rebelles et portés sur les réclamations.

De manière égoïste, Arthur portait de grands espoirs en cette élection. Tout d'abord, il aurait un pouvoir de sanctions envers les autres élèves. Même s'il se promettait d'être juste et impartial, il jubilerait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au BFT. Ensuite, il voulait les clefs de la World Academy pour s'y déplacer à sa guise, chose promise par les adultes aux délégués principaux. Depuis qu'il était rentré à la World Academy, il voulait résoudre le mystère autour de la mort de sa mère et de ses mises en garde contre les adultes. Il s'agissait d'une occasion en or qu'Arthur ne voulait surtout pas rater.

Arthur avait baptisé son programme : Habeas Corpus pour garantir des conditions égalitaires entre tous les élèves. Il souhaitait également améliorer la cantine, le système des dortoirs, le système de notations, la qualité des toilettes, la restauration des parties endommagés de l'Academy et bien d'autres propositions aussi pragmatiques qu'alléchantes.

Quant à Francis, il avait comme slogan : « Libérons-nous de la tyrannie ». A l'opposé d'Arthur, il s'inquiétait plus des espaces à vivre, de la sévérité des punitions et de la convivialité au sein de l'Academy. Il souhaitait organiser plus d'évènements communs entre tous les continents pour entretenir les bonnes relations. Il voulait légaliser l'alcool dans les fêtes (ils n'avaient plus cinq ans, bordel !) et repousser l'heure du couvre-feu à minuit. Il espérait également instaurer des périodes de visite à leurs dirigeants et à leurs pays.

Leurs opposants sur les autres continents n'avaient pas autant la côte qu'eux. Arthur comme Francis craignaient de se retrouver tous les deux délégués principaux et de devoir à nouveau ménager la chèvre et le choux pour s'entendre au moins deux minutes.

Ce bébé d'Alfred Jones avec son programme déluré n'attirait pas grand-monde. Qui voudrait bouffer des hamburgers tous les jours à la cantine ? Qui aimerait avoir du papier toilette avec des super-héros dessus ? Qui aimerait refaire la déco avec des drapeaux américains partout ? Son homologue Cubain était plus respecté, mais n'avait pas l'ombre d'un programme en vue. Ils étaient loin de faire l'unanimité, tout comme Russie.

Ivan n'attirait vraiment pas la sympathie, tant par sa personne que par son programme. Il voudrait réunir tout le monde sous son égérie et devenir le maître du monde. Il souhaitait diminuer le nombre de récréations, de pratiques sportives et de fêtes. Il le remplacerait par des réunions autour du feu de cheminée de l'Asie à écouter des histoires russes pendant des heures, le week-end.

Quant aux autres prétendants, malgré de bons programmes, ils n'arrivaient pas à réunir autant de monde autour d'eux.

« Je compte sur toi, Ludwig, dit Arthur.

\- Tu auras toujours mon soutien. Dire que Francis risque de passer lui aussi. J'espère que tu sauras le tenir.

\- Je le fais depuis des années. Il n'a pas autant le soutien des adultes que moi.

\- Ce que tu proposes est bien plus raisonnable. Au moins, avec toi, on est sûr d'obtenir des améliorations dans notre quotidien.

\- Je devrai t'engager pour répandre la bonne parole.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je le fais déjà. Feliciano est à ça de trahir son oncle dans l'urne.

\- Ce serait tellement de bon augure d'arriver à le retourner celui-là.

\- J'y travaille activement.

\- En plus, il serait capable de le dire à Francis. »

Des petites étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux d'Arthur rien qu'à cette pensée. Il adorait toujours autant contrecarrer Francis. Il avait pendant un temps subi le harcèlement de Francis, puis il s'était mis à lui rendre au centuple. Avec l'aide de personnes pragmatiques, comme Ludwig et Kiku, il arrivait à tirer son épingle du jeu et à mettre Francis dans des situations improbables.

Le plus simple était de cafter les actions prévues ou en cours de réalisation du BFT. L'amitié entre Ludwig et Feliciano s'était révélé précieuse un certain temps. Gilbert parlait également à son frère de certaines de ses idées. Ensuite, les membres du BFT avaient compris qu'il ne fallait plus parler de leurs projets à leur entourage proche. Arthur ne se démonta pas. Il mit en place une surveillance du BFT quasi constante. A la moindre tentative de blague foireuse, le professeur le plus proche en était alerté. Ceci ne découragea pas le BFT de continuer leurs petites entourloupes. La discrétion n'étant pas leur fort, ils passaient une grande partie de leurs temps en heures de colle. Francis échappait la plupart du temps à celles-ci à cause de son emploi du temps chargé et se récoltait des devoirs supplémentaires. Arthur le soupçonnait de les faire faire par son entourage, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à le prouver.

Dès que Francis sortait des lignes, Arthur ou ses sbires étaient là pour cafter. Tout comme Francis, ses amis et sa famille ne se gênaient pas quand il s'agissait des mauvaises actions d'Arthur. Arthur essayait d'être un exemple en tant que délégué de classe, mais se retrouvait à se battre fréquemment avec Francis. Il était souvent l'initiateur physique de la bagarre. Et l'entourage de Francis ne cessait de le faire remarquer.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il arrivait dans le couloir accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis pour distribuer des tracts. S'il croyait avoir les germaniques avec son beau sourire et ses promesses électorales, il se faisait de belles illusions.

La plupart d'entre eux refusaient ses tracts ou les acceptaient par pure politesse. Ils n'écoutaient pas Francis, ayant une opinion fortement défavorable du BFT.

« Alors, on vient dans mon secteur ?

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi irrécupérables que toi, répondit Francis du tac au tac.

\- C'est tellement bas comme remarque. Tu devrais aller faire un tour ailleurs. Tu perds du temps inutilement.

\- Si je pouvais passer largement en tête devant toi, peut-être que je pourrais convaincre les adultes d'opter pour un seul représentant au lieu de deux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner cet idée, stupid frog. Je savoure déjà ta défaite.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Mister coincé du cul, le taquina Gilbert. Ton programme fait pleurer de joie les viocs, mais désespèrent les élèves. Tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Au lieu de faire des bêtises, vous devriez consulter les élèves. Mon programme plaît bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?, soupira Gilbert. Il me prend au mot. Et ne voie pas que je le chambre. Irrécupérable. »

Les trois amis se mirent à rire par pure méchanceté. Arthur se força à les ignorer. Du self-control. Du self-control. Du self-control. Se comporter en gentleman pendant les élections demeurait primordial pour les remporter. Et puis, c'était eux qui passaient pour des poules gloussardes devant des germaniques blasés par leur comportement.

Il les laissa s'éloigner sous son regard noir de colère.

Arthur ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds une fois l'élection remportée. Il pourrait agir efficacement contre le BFT avec son nouveau statut et les forcer à s'assagir. Francis ne s'en remettrait pas de stopper ses blagues stupides. Et puis si Francis devenait délégué principal, il devrait montrer l'exemple. Arthur ne se gênerait pas pour sortir cet argument le moment venu devant les professeurs.


	5. Le résultat des élections

Le jour de résultat des élections était enfin arrivé.

Francis espérait ne pas perdre la face. Il avait pas mal fanfaronné pendant ses élections en voulant provoquer Arthur. Une bagarre inopportune aurait salement entiché la réputation du roastbeef.

Ils se retrouvaient en classe par continent, ce qui limitait les contacts entre les différentes civilisations. Leur animosité avait fait le tour du monde, au vu des différentes guerres qui avaient martelées leurs voisins proches et moins proches. Seulement, leurs différents personnels restaient au stade de rumeur pour leurs homologues les plus éloignés.

Avec les élections, ils s'étaient retrouvés en pleine lumière et scrutés de partout, ce qui avait ralenti leur rythme de vacheries quotidiennes. Ils en étaient restés aux mots. Francis était sûr qu'ils récupéreraient très vite le temps perdu une fois les résultats annoncés.

Les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle de bal de la World Academy. Des fêtes y étaient organisées pour chaque nouvelle année passée. Francis espérait l'utiliser plus souvent avec l'autorisation préalable des adultes. Il en avait assez d'être considéré comme un enfant, et surtout comme un étudiant perpétuel. Il se demandait de plus en plus quand il quitterait enfin l'Academy pour voler de ses propres ailes. Francis prenait souvent des décisions cruciales pour son pays et détestait demander l'aval des adultes à chacune de ses idées.

Arthur se complaisait dans le système. Il adorait être au cœur de l'attention des adultes, autre que son père. Il fallait dire que sa famille n'avait pas été très accueillante à son arrivée. Francis aurait dû se méfier de son caractère difficile, dès qu'il l'avait vu, au lieu d'essayer d'être sympathique avec lui.

« Alors, stressé par les résultats ?, l'embêta Antonio.

\- Je veux être premier, sinon j'en entendrai parler pendant des lustres.

\- Si Arthur est second, tu en entendras parler aussi.

\- Il m'énerve. Regarde-le ! Il discute avec tout le monde et fait des manières de premier de la classe. J'en peux plus de le voir fayoter comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas en reste avec les professeurs.

\- Il faut bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne suis pas comme ça, à la base.

\- Je le sais, Francis.

\- Libérons-nous de la tyrannie d'Arthur. »

Francis l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'Arthur en ait l'écho. Il se récolta un regard noir. Francis avait lu son programme. Et franchement, on aurait dit qu'Arthur faisait tout pour plaire aux adultes et non aux élèves. Pourtant, son programme marchait du tonnerre.

Allez, il allait bien réussir à lui passer devant.

Gilbert lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer. Il était entouré de toute sa famille et de ses amis en cette heure décisive. Ils étaient tous prêts à fêter leur victoire.

Marcus s'avança sur la tribune et haussa la voix.

« Bonsoir, les enfants ! »

Francis grinça des dents. Les plus âgés d'entre eux avaient bien entamé leur puberté et avoisinaient les seize ans physiques.

« Vos représentants sont : »

Marcus fit durer le suspense un certain temps. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant le nom des heureux gagnants et marqua une pause.

« Donc, vos représentants sont : Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy. Bravo, Arthur ! Et bravo, mon fils Francis ! Je suis si fier de toi !

\- Je suis second, se plaint Francis.

\- Sûrement à pas grand-chose », essaya de le rassurer Antonio.

Francis apprit alors qu'Arthur avait un score de 41% et lui de 40%.

« Il ne pourra pas demander à être tout seul comme délégué avec aussi peu d'avance, grommela Francis.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui donner cette idée.

\- Je pensais avoir toute l'Asie dans la poche.

\- Apparemment, tes pronostics n'étaient pas les bons. Mais, c'est pas grave, Francis, nous allons faire la fête. Grâce à toi, nous allons mieux vivre dans cette fichue Academy. J'aurais bien aimé avoir de la bière.

\- Ça va venir, la bière. Ce sera l'une de mes premières propositions.

\- T'es un frère ! »

Peu de temps après, Francis se retrouva face à Arthur.

« Alors, on termine encore second cette année, stupid frog. Fais attention, ta côte de popularité baisse de plus en plus.

\- Je serai toi, je me ferai du souci. Nous allons nous partager le rôle de délégué principal pendant cinq ans. Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau.

\- Moi de même.

\- Bon, vous avez fini de roucouler, les stoppa Gilbert. Il y en a qui profitent de l'élection de Francis. »

Depuis que Francis avait révélé à ses amis qu'il trouvait Arthur pas mal physiquement parlant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de le chambrer à ce sujet. Et si possible, en présence d'Arthur. Arthur avait le bon ton de rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée, ce qui les amusait beaucoup.

Mais bon, Arthur n'avait que le physique pour lui. Le reste laissait vraiment à désirer.

« Ils vont bientôt nous appeler sur scène, lui rappela Arthur. Pas de coup bas devant tout le monde. Il s'agit de notre premier acte en tant que délégués…

\- Je ne suis pas fourbe à ce point, commenta Francis. Oups, pardon, le verre m'a échappé des mains. »

Arthur contempla avec horreur la tache énorme de jus de fruit qui ornait à présent son uniforme.

« Je suis tellement désolé. En plus, je crois que tu n'as pas le temps d'aller te changer.

\- Tu me le payeras, stupid frog. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se voyaient décernés les insignes des délégués principaux et un double des clefs des salles de classe.

Francis était heureux de voir que l'uniforme tâché d'Arthur avait fait tiquer et les professeurs et les élèves. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il descendit de scène que ses proches lui parlèrent de la présence d'un dessin de sexe masculin très voyant sur le dos de son uniforme. Ah ! Pas étonnant qu'on les regardait bizarrement et qu'Arthur avait cette lueur d'extrême contentement dans les yeux.

Comment Arthur avait-il procédé ? Francis l'ignorait. Sûrement avec de la magie pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Apparemment, leur cohabitation commençait très mal.


	6. Premières mesures

**_Je suis contente de pouvoir sortir ce chapitre. C'était pas gagné. J'étais malade toute la semaine. Enfin, le voilà. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à autoriser l'alcool dans les soirées ? », s'énerva Arthur.

Arthur souhaitait faire passer mille et une chose avant cette foutue légalisation de l'alcool. De plus, certaines nations étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour boire.

« Parce que c'est l'un des points forts de mon programme et le plus populaire. Si nous arrivons à obtenir ceci, plus rien ne nous arrêtera. »

Parfois, Arthur trouvait Francis naïf. Il aimait bien se sentir supérieur à lui dans pareil cas. Malheureusement, plus tête de mule que Francis, tu meurs. Non. Arthur n'avouerait pas qu'il était aussi têtu que Francis, voire plus. Arthur allait encore se braquer contre le programme de Francis, quand une idée lumineuse lui parvint.

« D'accord. Seulement, tu me devras un service.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te doive quelque chose, parce que tu me laisses exprimer mes idées.

\- C'est donnant, donnant. Je t'aide pour l'alcool. Tu m'aides pour autre chose.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tous les points de ton programme.

\- Ce n'était pas dans mon programme. »

Francis lui lança un regard suspicieux. Arthur savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour enquêter tranquillement sur le décès de sa mère et sur les dessous de l'Académie. Bien sûr, il avait des amis qui pourraient le couvrir. Mais en termes de pouvoir, seul Francis l'égalait.

« J'ai appris qu'il y avait des caméras de surveillance partout dans l'Académie, lui révéla Arthur.

\- Je sais. Elles m'ont pris sur le fait plusieurs fois, soupira Francis.

\- Je soupçonne les adultes d'en avoir mis absolument partout. Dans nos chambres, dans les douches, dans les toilettes…

\- Non. Quand même pas !

\- Si on est deux à émettre des doutes, peut-être qu'on saura le fin mot de cette histoire. J'ai déjà fait une connerie dans les toilettes, et les adultes sont intervenus assez rapidement.

\- Donc, tu aimerais qu'on fasse le forcing tous les deux pour bannir ces caméras de l'Ecole.

\- Tu as tout compris. On demandera à voir la salle de surveillance pour le vérifier de visu.

\- Je te suis. »

Convaincre Francis avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils ne se mettaient pas toujours des bâtons dans les roues. Arthur appréciait que Francis laisse de côté leur animosité dans pareil cas. Cette entente n'annulerait certainement pas les prochaines attaques prévues contre lui, mais possédait quelques avantages. Arthur détestait ce système de caméra installé par les adultes. S'il pouvait déjà en éliminer quelques-unes, il s'en sentirait soulagé.

Maintenant, il allait devoir soutenir Francis dans sa démarche pour la légalisation de l'alcool. Misère. Il était prêt à se montrer garant des plus jeunes avec quelques autres nations dévouées. Francis approuva son idée.

Chine était leur principal interlocuteur ce jour-là. Yao les impressionnait depuis leur tendre enfance, puisqu'il avait toujours un récit sanglant sur son propre pays à leur raconter. Il était tellement ancien qu'il forçait le respect.

« Sur le principe, je ne suis pas contre. J'en ferai part aux autres adultes. Seulement, au premier débordement, on arrête tout. Je ne veux pas vous retrouver complètement saoul du jour au lendemain. Et nous commencerons par des alcools légers. J'image que ce sera à l'occasion de fêtes…

\- J'ai proposé dans mon programme que l'on organise plus de fêtes, se lança Francis. Nous sommes assez grands pour nous en occuper nous-même…

\- Enfin… Il y a tout ce qui est fourniture extérieure à l'Académie. Il vous faut la supervision d'un adulte, affirma Yao.

\- Si vous nous donnez le nom de vos fournisseurs, nous sommes capables de leur passer quelques coups de fil, tenta Arthur en quête d'un lien vers l'extérieur.

\- Non. Vous allez certainement commander pour trois fois trop. Un adulte vous aidera dans l'organisation de vos soirées. Je comprends l'intérêt de faire se rencontrer les nations du monde entier lors de tels évènements… On va vous accorder une fête tous les deux mois.

\- Pourquoi pas une fête tous les mois ? demanda Francis.

\- Comme un adulte doit se rendre disponible à chaque fois et que l'on doit vous surveiller pour chaque soirée, une tous les deux mois, c'est un très bon compromis.

\- Merci, Yao, nous en sommes ravis. »

Francis le regarda méchamment, parce qu'il avait accepté trop vite la proposition de Yao. Dans le couloir de l'Académie, Arthur préféra être clair avec lui :

« En cinq ans, on pourra en demander plus. Le tout est que tout se passe bien lors des premières soirées. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher du lest aussi vite.

\- On est des adolescents, presque des adultes. On est capable de s'organiser une soirée tous seuls. »

Arthur n'avait pas envie d'aborder avec Francis ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un moment de la part des adultes. On les mettait à l'écart du monde pour une raison inconnue. Arthur découvrirait laquelle. De plus, on les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Tout ceci le rendait très suspicieux.

« Je pensais que tu m'aiderais, se plaint Francis.

\- Il faut savoir se montrer patient avec les adultes. Une fois tous les deux mois, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'actuellement.

\- C'est vrai. On aurait pu en demander une tous les mois.

\- On doublera la fréquence une fois qu'on aura prouvé qu'on sait bien se comporter sous les effets de l'alcool. Ton petit groupe d'amis ferait bien de se tenir à carreaux.

\- Si tu ne rapportais pas tout ce qu'on fait, on n'en serait pas là.

\- De toute façon, t'es filmé. Que je rapporte ou non ne change pas grand-chose. »

Des éclairs zébraient les yeux si bleus de Francis. Il était prêt à en venir aux mains. Généralement, ce n'était pas lui qui commençaient les bagarres.

« ça ferait tâche qu'on se batte juste après cette victoire pour les élèves. »

Avec un sourire suffisant, Arthur prit congé de Francis. Pour une fois, il avait eu le dernier mot avec ce stupid frog. Il rejoignit ses amis et leur raconta son entretien avec Yao. Ludwig s'était déjà porté volontaire pour veiller sur les plus jeunes. Ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude, il passerait son temps à surveiller Feliciano. Kiku lui avait préparé un thé et l'avait écouté se plaindre de Francis en long et en large. Arthur adorait casser du sucre sur sa Némésis. Cela le défoulait et l'empêchait de mettre à exécution trente-six plans pour pourrir la vie de Francis.

De toute manière, il avait mieux à faire que de se soucier de stupid frog. Il avait enfin les clefs de l'Academy et comptait bien s'en servir pour trouver le bureau de sa mère et découvrir ce que leur cachaient les adultes.


	7. Première soirée

_**Bonjour ! Alors, voici la suite ! Merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **Il y a soirée d'écriture ce soir sur la Ficothèque Ardente. Donc si tout se passe bien, un petit OS devrait voir le jour cette nuit sur AO3 et ce week-end ici.  
**_

* * *

« Bon. Vous me promettez de ne pas faire de bêtises lors de cette fête et de surveiller les jumeaux. Ils sont encore jeunes physiquement et mentalement, leur rappela Marcus.

\- Oui, papa », répondirent innocemment les plus « grands » de la fratrie.

Francis et Antonio eurent un sourire complice. Ils avaient confié les jumeaux à Héraklès et Gupta, ce qui leur laissait le champ libre pour s'amuser. C'était assez bizarre de veiller sur les jumeaux qui étaient dans les faits les plus âgés. Feliciano et Lovino avaient accumulé un retard de croissance tandis que leurs oncles avaient grandi un peu plus vite.

« On n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé, bordel de… bordel !

\- Lovi chou, fais confiance à tes oncles un petit peu.

\- Pour foutre le bordel, je leur fais confiance avec l'autre bâtard aux patates. »

Marcus soupira longuement. Il devait s'exaspérer de l'attitude de tous ses enfants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ta mère !

\- Je ne peux en juger puisque je ne l'ai jamais connu », s'énerva Lovino.

En ce moment, le neveu de Francis faisait une belle crise d'adolescence. Et heureusement, Rome était le seul visé dans le collimateur.

« Lucia avait ton énergie et ton verbe. Ce doit être génétique, car je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir élevé dans l'amour des gros mots.

\- Putain !

\- Ton langage, Lovino.

\- Si elle avait mon énergie, elle serait encore là. »

Le sujet sensible allait être évoqué juste avant la fête. Francis espérait que son neveu se calmerait très vite. Il n'osait intervenir de peur d'être pris entre deux feux. Son père tritura le médaillon à son cou où se trouvait le portrait de Lucia Vargas.

« Elle est morte en vous mettant au monde. Je vous l'ai déjà raconté, râla Marcus.

\- Ce n'est pas une césarienne qui a tué notre père.

\- Dans certaines circonstances, une nation peut mourir. Par exemple, lors d'un chagrin trop grand. Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas grandi avec vos parents.

\- C'est sûr qu'on… »

Avant que Lovino dise une bêtise plus grosse que lui, Francis lui mit la main sur la bouche. Ce serait bête que son neveu ne participe pas à la soirée pour un mot de trop. Mais Lovino lui mordit la main et, loin de s'excuser, continua :

« On n'a pas gagné au change.

\- Dans ta chambre, immédiatement. On ne dit pas des choses aussi ingrates et on mord encore moins son oncle.

\- Defois, on se demande si t'as fait tous ses gosses pour compenser la mort de notre mère.

\- Tu vas trop loin, Lovino. »

Leur père emmena derechef Lovino dans sa chambre et l'enferma à double tour.

« Il est vraiment pénible en ce moment, se plaint leur père.

\- Ça lui passera, comme ça nous est passé, en rit Francis.

\- En plus, vous êtes adolescents quasiment en même temps. Pas de bêtises, ce soir !

\- Oui, papa !

\- Ne me faites pas ces yeux-là. Je sais que vous allez enfreindre le règlement.

\- On peut s'amuser sans enfreindre le règlement.

\- Allez-y. Et j'espère que je n'aurai pas honte de vous demain matin. »

Francis, Antonio, Paolo, Héraklès, Gupta et Feliciano sortirent du Quartier latin pour rejoindre la grande salle de réception de la World Academy. Feliciano était triste que son jumeau ne vienne pas avec eux, même s'il s'enthousiasmait de retrouver Ludwig. Ses oncles ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de le charrier sur sa relation « amicale » avec Ludwig. Feliciano balbutia et rougit, en tentant de se défendre.

Ils furent vite rejoints par Gilbert et sa famille. Et là, deux clans distincts se formèrent assez naturellement et rapidement. Feliciano s'était mis à côté de Ludwig tandis que Gilbert s'était rapproché de Francis et Antonio.

« C'est vrai qu'on n'a droit qu'à deux bières par personne, râla Gilbert. On est rationné !

\- Ce sont de très bonnes bières, tenta de l'apaiser Francis.

\- C'est une idée d'Arthur ?

\- Non, des adultes. S'il avait pu le proposer lui-même, il ne se serait pas gêné.

\- Tu as protesté ?

\- Évidemment. Seulement, c'est Neal Kirkland qui passait la commande de cette soirée. Une vraie tête de mule.

\- C'est vrai que le paternel Kirkland est aussi commode que son fils.

\- Pour une fois, les deux Kirklands étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Quand ce sera notre père en charge de la soirée, ce sera plus évident de passer une commande plus importante… et plus variée.

\- Tu es awesome, Francis. »

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la salle bras dessous bras dessus, avec la ferme intention de profiter de cette première soirée mondiale. Il n'avait pas prévu de coups d'éclat cette fois-ci, préférant faire profil bas pour rassurer les adultes sur leur capacité à bien se comporter.

Francis soupira en voyant Arthur commencer à surveiller tout le monde avec ses élèves dévoués. Il avait même embarqué Jones dans son enthousiasme.

« Pire qu'un dictateur, s'énerva Francis.

\- Heureusement, tu es là pour compenser son caractère de cochon, le rassura Antonio.

\- Il n'a pas que de mauvaises idées… mais c'est sa façon de faire… un peu autoritaire. Et il négocie tout le temps. Je dois faire attention à tout ce que je dis avec lui et avec les adultes aussi, soupira Francis.

\- Tu le vaincras à son propre jeu. D'ailleurs, la première victoire sur le programme est pour toi. L'alcool et l'augmentation du nombre de soirées, il faut le célébrer comme il se doit. C'est trop awesome.

\- Avec seulement deux bières, rappela Antonio.

\- Je suis sûr que Feliciano ne va pas boire ces deux bières et que tu peux lui en extorquer au moins une.

\- Francis, tu as toujours le chic awesome pour contourner le règlement.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre d'idées.

\- Laissons Arthur et ses sbires gérer la soirée. Ils ont l'air super motivés, proposa Antonio.

\- Arthur n'anticipe pas ce genre de choses, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- Et tant mieux, sinon on se serait fait choper à chaque connerie awesome.

\- Et sages, ce soir.

\- Bien sûr, Franny. »

Francis passa une agréable soirée et discuta principalement avec les Asiatiques, histoire de les connaître un peu mieux. Les classes étant réparties de manière continentale n'aidaient pas à la mixité. Et en ces temps de mondialisation, les relations intercontinentales deviennent cruciales. Francis prenait des nouvelles de ses colonies assez régulièrement pour éviter toute insubordination. Il ne voulait pas perdre face à Arthur sur ce terrain-là.

En fait, il était en compétition avec Arthur sur de très nombreux domaines. Il s'en rendait bien compte et espérait qu'Arthur serait le premier à décliner.

Francis dansa avec quelques nations féminines et finit par rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Feliciano est vraiment un ange. On a eu droit à une troisième bière au nez et à la barbe de Neal Kirkland.

\- Personne ne soupçonnerait cet ange de Feliciano, s'en amusa Francis.

\- Un peu plus et votre père dira qu'on le corrompt, les taquina Gilbert.

\- Defois, je me demande s'il est aussi innocent qu'il en l'air. Tu crois qu'il a déjà embrassé Ludwig ?, demanda Antonio.

\- Ludwig l'aurait dit à son grand frère awesome.

\- Comme on a un cafteur attitré, Gilbert mon ami, on pourrait parier sur la date de leur mise en couple, tenta Antonio.

\- Et si ça n'arrivait jamais, se moqua d'eux Francis. Ils sont très bons amis.

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils finiront ensemble, affirma Gilbert.

\- Regarde-les ! »

Effectivement, Feliciano dansait au bras de Ludwig, sans se soucier des quand dira-t-on. Il y avait de la romance dans l'air entre ces deux-là.

« Pas avant un an minimum, dit Francis pour lancer les paris.

\- Je leur donne six mois, répliqua Gilbert.

\- Pas d'intervention extérieure, proposa Francis.

\- On se garde quand même le droit de charrier Feli chéri, se plaignit Antonio.

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Deux ans, affirma Antonio.

\- Oh ! Quand même pas !

\- Oh ! Si ! Ils sont dans le déni amoureux tous les deux. J'irais presque donner un petit coup dans le dos de Feli pour qu'il se penche et l'embrasse enfin, râla Antonio.

\- Gauche comme il est, Feli va surtout se casser la gueule, s'en amusa Gilbert.

\- Mais il entrainera Ludwig dans sa chute et c'est le plus important… »

Pris dans la conversation, Francis sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos. Il se retourna et mit sa main sur le cœur.

« Oh ! Arthur ! Tu m'as surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle vision d'horreur. Tes sourcils sont toujours aussi abominables.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à évacuer un Russe ivre avant que les adultes s'aperçoivent de son état.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serais plus discret que toi ?

\- Tu as toujours de bonnes idées dans des cas similaires, avoua à contrecœur Arthur.

\- Bon. Antonio, Gilbert, diversion. Où est Ivan ? »

Tandis que Gilbert et Antonio se mettaient à faire un boucan incroyable en invitant tout le monde à danser avec eux, et surtout les plus réticents à une telle activité, Francis et Arthur se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au géant russe.

Ivan avait taxé à peu près toutes ses connaissances pour se boire le plus de bières possible. Il était dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé, mais pas problématique. Seulement, les adultes ne devaient pas se rendre compte qu'un élève avait réussi à finir dans cet état.

Profitant du tapage général et d'un Prussien poursuivi par une Hongroise furieuse, ils réussirent à amener discrètement Ivan dans ses quartiers.

« Merci, Francis, dit Arthur comme si on lui arrachait le cœur.

\- Tu m'es redevable.

\- Comment ? Je sauve l'une de tes soirées. Si je ne t'avais rien dit, ta première mesure tombait à l'eau…

\- Ah ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas retourner la situation en ta faveur.

\- Qui a lancé le sujet ? Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer sur des terrains aussi glissants », se réjouit Arthur.

Francis en avait assez qu'Arthur ait le dernier mot ces temps-ci, alors il allait utiliser une information transmise par ses colonies à bon escient.

« En parlant de terrain glissant, on t'a vu ouvrir des salles de classe avec ta clef passe-partout. Je me demande bien ce que tu traficotes. Je pourrais en parler aux adultes…

\- Je cherche des salles de libres et adaptées à certaines activités pour les clubs.

\- Ce serait plus rapide de demander aux adultes. Ton excuse ne tient pas la route. D'habitude, tu ne t'encombres pas de faire des choses inutiles. »

À court de mot et en colère, Arthur le fusilla du regard.

« Que vaut mon silence, Arthur ? »


	8. Caméras

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

 **Caméras**

Arthur était furieux contre Francis à cause du prix de son silence. En plus, ça avait sonné sacrément pervers sur le coup. Arthur en frissonnait encore. Bref, il avait dû abandonner, même bafouer, l'un des points de son programme. Arthur voulait augmenter la sévérité des punitions les membres du BFT étant les principaux visés. Francis souhaitait tout le contraire. Et bon sang, Arthur avait promis de lui laisser le champ libre pour le négocier avec les adultes.

Francis lui sortait par les oreilles !

Ne croyez pas que Monsieur la grenouille s'en était tenu là ! Arthur avait également dû promettre que lui et ses amis ne dénonceraient pas le BFT pendant une période de un an. Un an, fallait pas abuser non plus ! Arthur avait refusé d'étendre cette période au-delà en bataillant ferme.

Mais ce qui rendait le plus furieux Arthur, c'était que si Francis et ses amis s'étaient rendus compte de son petit manège, les adultes potentiellement aussi.

Arthur pensait être passé inaperçu. Pas du tout. Même sans caméra, Francis l'avait grillé.

Arthur se rassurait sur le fait que Francis était un homme de parole et se tairait sur ses activités. Comme il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amis, Arthur s'était défoulé dans la salle de musculation de l'Academy, tout en réfléchissant à un meilleur plan pour visiter tous les recoins de cette gigantesque bâtisse sans se faire repérer de nouveau.

Francis le suivait à la trace. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Ses amis remarquèrent sa mauvaise humeur, mais ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Ils savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de l'interroger plus avant, car il risquait de se braquer et de ne rien dévoiler de ses problèmes. Il fallait juste être patient avec Arthur.

Francis lui lançait parfois une œillade au passage, histoire de lui rappeler sa victoire.

Francis déchanta assez vite quand les adultes refusèrent sa proposition. En même temps, que croyait-il ? Qu'on allait lui passer toutes ses mauvaises actions. Arthur n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour appuyer l'argumentaire de Francis. Il avait signé avec le diable français pour seulement lui laisser le champ libre. A la fin de l'entretien avec les adultes, Arthur souriait comme un bienheureux. Il ne pouvait pas augmenter la sévérité des punitions, certes, mais il n'en était pas arrivé à les baisser.

Arthur laissa passer quelques jours, durant lesquels il se reçut un seau d'eau froide sur la tête depuis le troisième étage à cause du BFT, avant de rappeler à Francis sa promesse de l'aider pour les caméras.

« Vu leurs réactions quant à ma précédente proposition, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le meilleur timing pour parler des caméras, tenta Francis.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'on doit taper fort tant qu'on le peut encore. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on aborde le sujet.

\- Evidemment, puisque ce n'était pas dans nos programmes.

\- En plus, c'est ton père qui est notre interlocuteur cette semaine.

\- Et ?

\- Il est plus coulant avec tout le monde. Et surtout avec toi.

\- Tu veux qu'on utilise l'affection de mon père !, s'indigna Francis.

\- J'espère que ça t'a quand même chatouillé l'esprit d'en profiter en tant que délégué.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? Il faut dire qu'aucun adulte n'a vraiment de faible pour toi. Sûrement à cause de ton mauvais caractère…

\- Je m'entends bien avec certain. Seulement, je ne suis pas le fils préféré, chouchou à son papa comme toi. Alors, on en profite. »

Francis acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la classe de son père.

« Bonjour, les accueillit Marcus. Je suis content de vous voir, même si je me doute que vous allez me demander quelque chose. On ne reviendra pas sur la sévérité des punitions.

\- Nous voulons parler d'un autre sujet, sourit Arthur. Les caméras de surveillance. »

Surpris, Marcus les observa tour à tour, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien sérieux.

« Papa… »

Allez, c'était au tour de Francis de jouer la carte émotion.

« …on se doute que c'est pour notre bien. Seulement, on se demande s'il y a des caméras vraiment partout.

\- Partout ? Que voulez-vous dire par partout ?

\- Dans nos chambres, dans les douches, dans les toilettes.

\- Dans toutes les parties privées, compléta Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas installé personnellement le système de surveillance. Mais oui, il y en a partout… »

Arthur et Francis prirent une expression indignée, même s'ils s'en doutaient.

« … je veux dire. Oh ! Je n'aurais pas dû le dire. C'est pour votre sécurité.

\- On n'a plus cinq ans. Et c'est pervers de nous ne laisser aucune zone d'intimité. Et vous regardez, s'indigna Arthur.

\- Non. On a des alarmes si vous franchissez des zones interdites…

\- Il y a des zones interdites ! »

Arthur était ravi d'avoir cette information avant d'avoir pu trouver l'ancienne salle de classe de sa mère. Ça voulait dire qu'il déclencherait sûrement une alarme en l'ouvrant. Ce serait encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Ce sont des zones réservées aux adultes et connues d'eux seuls. Il y a une alarme en cas de feu. Et on peut voir qui a fait des bêtises ou non.

\- On veut le retrait des caméras de surveillance des zones privées.

\- Et on veut le voir de nos propres yeux, compléta Arthur.

\- C'est non. Je n'arriverais jamais à convaincre les autres adultes de retirer les caméras.

\- Nous avons le droit à notre vie privée », râla Arthur.

Ils argumentèrent pendant longtemps avec Marcus, sans obtenir de lui la promesse du retrait des caméras.

Quand Marcus les congédia, Arthur s'adressa à Francis :

« On n'en a pas fini avec cette histoire de caméra.

\- On a essayé avec le plus coulant des adultes. On n'est arrivé à rien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Comment réagiront les autres élèves en apprenant que des caméras sont installées dans les douches ?

\- Très mal, sourit Francis.

\- Je rédige la pétition, si tu t'occupes de faire tous le bruit possible autour de cette affaire. »

Pour manifester son accord, Francis lui tapa dans la main. Arthur adorait les moments où ils s'entendaient bien.


	9. Pétition

_**Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait chaud au coeur !**_

* * *

Evidemment, leur pétition avait rencontré un franc succès.

Les premiers à l'avoir signé avaient été les latins et la fratrie d'Arthur. Chacun y était allé de son petit commentaire sur ce système injuste. Antonio les avait qualifiés de pervers sans aucun scrupule. Quant à Lovino, ce serait trop long d'énumérer toutes les insultes sorties de sa bouche d'adolescent en crise.

Lovino avait été un moteur important pour remporter des signatures dans toute l'Europe. Pour une fois, son vocabulaire fleuri avait aidé tout un chacun à exprimer son mécontentement. Ludwig avait même lâché un juron avant de signer la pétition. Elizabeta avait menacé un professeur avec sa poêle pour exiger le retrait immédiat des caméras dans sa chambre.

Stoïque, Kiku avait écouté Lovino se plaindre des adultes pendant de longues minutes avant de lui clouer le bec avec son expression sinistre. Avec un calme apparent et une colère intérieure rarement égalée, Kiku avait fait tourner la pétition parmi les asiatiques avec ferveur.

Ivan s'en était emparé en produisant des « kol, kol, kol » inquiétant. Natalya avait prononcé des menaces de mort à l'encontre de quasiment tous les adultes pour avoir mâté son frère innocent. La pétition avait à peine circulé dans leur entourage proche que le héros américain s'en était saisi. Il fallait dire qu'Alfred avait le chic pour rendre le tout très efficace.

La signature avait fait le tour du monde en un temps top chrono.

Francis ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier l'intelligence d'Arthur ou la maudire. Arthur réussissait mieux que lui à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

En même temps, c'était plus facile quand on allait dans le sens des adultes la majorité du temps.

Francis se rassurait avec cette idée.

Ils avaient réussi à obtenir des adultes qu'ils supervisent le retrait des caméras et qu'ils voient la salle de contrôle.

Francis passa donc une grande partie de son temps avec Arthur en train de regarder les adultes se débattre avec les caméras. Ses deux amis en profitaient pour faire des bêtises, loin de toute surveillance appuyée.

Arthur et ses amis allaient prendre cher entre les insectes dans leurs casiers et la disparition de leurs notes de cours.

Il fallait bien leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce sur plusieurs siècles de viles dénonciations.

Arthur se doutait de quelque chose. Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ses meilleurs amis en train de compliquer la vie d'Arthur. Il n'avait même pas le droit de se plaindre, lui et ses petits camarades.

Le moment tant attendu arrivait, ils allaient pouvoir vérifier dans la salle de contrôle que toutes les parties privées étaient débarrassées de leurs caméras. Arthur avait tenu un inventaire pour s'en assurer, mais préférait le vérifier de visu.

Neal Kirkland leur ouvrit et les installa face aux écrans de contrôle.

« Comment faisiez-vous avant l'invention des caméras ?, osa demander Francis.

\- Par la magie. Mais c'était très coûteux en énergie.

\- J'espère bien que vous ne remettrez pas ce système en place, râla Arthur.

\- On a bien compris que vous teniez à votre intimité. Et puis, les élèves magiciens pourraient s'en rendre compte. »

Francis grinça des dents. Ils avaient pensé à les faire suivre par la magie. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin constant de les surveiller et commençait à se demander pourquoi Arthur y accordait autant d'importance. Serait-ce pour pouvoir fouiner en toute impunité ? S'il avait pu demander le retrait total des caméras, Arthur l'aurait fait. Il savait que ce ne serait pas possible, alors il ne l'avait pas demandé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Arthur cherchait une salle de classe, mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi ? Arthur n'agissait jamais sans raison.

« On dirait que toutes les parties privées sont dépourvues de caméra, gromella Arthur après avoir vérifié absolument tous les écrans. Cette salle de classe a l'air abandonné…

\- C'était la salle de classe de ta mère. On a tout laissé en l'état à sa mort. »

Francis cacha comme il put sa surprise. En fait, Arthur cherchait des informations sur sa mère et préférait ne pas en avertir les adultes. Arthur n'aurait pas cédé à son odieux chantage s'il ne pensait pas que c'était important.

Arthur lui lança un regard suspicieux. Arthur le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Il devait avoir compris qu'il avait compris. En plus, il avait une information qu'Arthur voudrait absolument.

« C'est une zone interdite, leur signala Neal en remarquant leur intérêt.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda en toute innocence Francis.

\- Elle est morte là-bas. Cet endroit sordide n'est pas approprié pour des enfants. Quand on connaît la magie, on sait que certains actes laissent leur empreinte. On préfère vous en éloigner. »

Arthur semblait très contrarié. Evidemment, il voulait se rendre sur les lieux sans se faire repérer. Et une alarme lui compliquerait forcément la tâche.

Francis se demandait ce que vaudrait son aide dans une telle entreprise.

« Je pense que vous avez eu ce que vous désiriez.

\- Merci pour le temps que vous avez passé à enlever les caméras.

\- Sans votre pétition, on n'aurait rien changé.

\- On le sait », dit Arthur avec suffisance.

Neal Kirkland les raccompagna jusqu'à leur salle de classe où ils purent suivre un énième cours de stratégie militaire. Arthur et Francis s'ennuyaient souvent durant ces cours. Ils étaient extrêmement inventifs à leur manière dans ce domaine et s'affrontaient souvent. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'une guerre n'avait pas éclaté entre eux. Il faudrait peut-être y remédier dès que la situation se montrerait favorable.

En attendant, Francis réfléchissait à comment aider ou contrecarrer Arthur dans sa recherche. Le contrecarrer se révélait très simple. S'il ne pouvait pas cafter, il avait donné sa parole d'honneur, il suffisait de laisser Arthur se vautrer. Il était tellement impatient qu'il se jetterait facilement dans la gueule du loup.

A la fin des cours, Francis prit à part Arthur dans les vieilles toilettes du troisième étage, celles que personne ne voulait utiliser.

« Je sais comment couper l'électricité et donc les caméras et alarmes éventuelles. Et je connais le numéro de classe de ta mère ? Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes en échange ? »

Francis adorait voir Arthur fulminer.


	10. Chantage et action du BFT

_**Bonjour, je poste plus tôt cette semaine.  
**_

 _ **Il y a soirée drabbles sur le thème du Japon sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente vendredi à partir de 20 heures.**_

 _ **Si vous voulez participez, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s sur le forum. On accepte tous les fandoms et les originales et tous les couples. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en MP ou en review.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews. ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

* * *

 **Chantage et BFT en action  
**

Arthur détestait Francis.

D'abord, Francis réussissait à comprendre ses intentions et ensuite il se mettait à lui faire d'odieux chantages.

« Très bien. Puisque ça te tient tant à cœur de participer, tu m'accompagneras dans cette salle de classe et je partagerai mes découvertes avec toi. »

Arthur l'avait dit sous l'impulsion de la colère. Mince, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Maintenant, Francis voudrait en savoir plus. Et loin des caméras, ils pouvaient tout à fait se parler franchement.

« Découvrir quoi ?, le questionna Francis.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ma mère m'a laissé des instructions au cas où je mettrai les pieds dans la World Academy. Ça fait des années que j'essaie d'en savoir plus.

\- C'est assez étrange qu'elle ait décidé de te faire sortir de la World Academy et d'y revenir après pour se donner la mort.

\- Justement. C'est étrange. Elle m'a toujours dit de me méfier des adultes, lui expliqua Arthur.

\- Elle était peut-être en dépression et se méfiait de tout le monde, argumenta Francis.

\- Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Pas un mot de tout ceci à qui que ce soit. Même à tes amis.

\- Il nous faudra bien un complice pour éteindre l'électricité. »

Arthur gonfla ses joues, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Prévois un coup du BFT qui inclut d'éteindre l'électricité.

\- Eteindre l'électricité avant un contrôle est déjà une fin en soi, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- Il faut que ce soit à un moment de récréation…

\- … Sinon tu ne pourras pas t'éclipser de la classe, compléta Francis.

\- Tu ne m'accompagneras pas et tu foutras le bordel avec ta bande. Je te promets que je te ferai part de mes découvertes.

\- Et si tu ne découvres rien, je n'aurais même pas vu cette salle de classe si mystérieuse, se plaint Francis.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont condamnée. Cette pièce pouvait être réutilisée.

\- Ils ont peut-être peur que le fantôme de ta mère hante la salle et nous plonge dans le désarroi.

\- Très drôle, Francis.

\- C'est la salle 245, deuxième étage sur la gauche, tout au fond. »

Arthur attendit avec impatience toute la semaine le signal de Francis. Il touchait enfin au but. Il avait tellement envie de savoir ce que sa mère lui avait caché. Ses amis sentirent son état d'excitation. Il ne leur dit rien de peur d'être enregistré par les caméras de surveillance.

Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas ce que leur dissimulaient les adultes. Il le jugeait assez important pour justifier tout ce système de surveillance et leur enfermement dans cette Académie. Arthur se pensait assez prêt pour affronter le monde extérieur, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, et ne comprenait pas l'entêtement des adultes à les garder auprès d'eux. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Si Arthur n'avait pas vécu en Angleterre durant ses jeunes années, il aurait pu penser que le monde se résumait à l'Académie.

Lors d'une récréation au temps particulièrement orageux, Francis le bouscula.

« Attention, il va y avoir du grabuge », lui murmura-t-il en passant.

Son sourire lumineux l'éblouit un instant. Francis respirait la confiance en soi quand il préparait une action du BFT. Il avait toujours un petit quelque chose de séduisant qui faisait de l'effet à tout le monde. Et même à Arthur, il fallait l'avouer. Son rival avait du charme et en jouait.

Après cet instant de flottement, Arthur se dirigea naturellement vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Francis avait choisi un jour où on ne voyait pas grand-chose pour son action. La coupure l'électricité n'en serait que plus spectaculaire. Arthur l'en remerciait.

Arthur sourit quand il fut plongé dans le noir et monta derechef les escaliers en s'aidant d'une lumière magique. Il arriva sans encombre à la salle 245. Les adultes se promenaient le plus souvent dans les jardins de l'Academy pendant la récréation. Et ils devaient être occupés par les bêtises du BFT.

Arthur utilisa sa clef et pénétra dans la salle de classe de sa mère.

Aussitôt, un fantôme se précipita sur lui. Arthur se protégea avec tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait et ferma les yeux. Ne sentant pas le souffle glacé de la mort, Arthur ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour se retrouver face au fantôme de sa mère.

Arthur comprenait maintenant pourquoi les adultes avaient condamné cette pièce. Ce fantôme ne se montrait amical envers lui que parce qu'il était son fils.

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit à la vue de ce fantôme. Il reconnaissait les traits de sa mère. Une émotion forte le submergea. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir la revoir.

Le fantôme s'éloigna de lui et lui indiqua le bureau.

Arthur se dirigea prudemment vers le meuble en surveillant les agissements du fantôme. Apparemment, sa mère défunte ne pouvait pas lui parler, mais pouvait lui indiquer quoi chercher. La lumière émanent du fantôme lui permettait d'y voir assez clair.

Arthur commença ses recherches et trouva plusieurs cahiers et un journal intime dans les tiroirs qu'il téléporta dans une cache de son invention dans les toilettes inusitées du troisième étage. Il continua ses investigations aidé par son lapin magique volant. Il ne trouva rien d'autres intéressants.

Arthur décida alors de s'en aller de la salle tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Mine de rien, il descendit pour rejoindre les autres élèves dans la cour de récréation. Il mit à peine le pied dehors qu'il se reçut de l'eau. Francis rit de sa farce et le poursuivit avec d'autres bombes d'eau.

En s'enfuyant, Arthur put constater les dégâts du BFT. Ils avaient organisés une bataille d'eau géante avec l'aide de quelques amis. S'il était mouillé comme les autres, Arthur se constituait un alibi en béton. Francis l'atteignit encore deux fois avant de changer de cible. Malheureusement, il se retrouva sous les tirs de Gilbert et Antonio. Il mit du temps avant de trouver ses alliés et de pouvoir riposter. A l'aide de sa magie, il réussit à produire plusieurs bombes d'eau qu'il donna à ses amis. De leur côté, il y avait aussi Norge qui congelait la moitié de ses projectiles. Au moins leurs adversaires auraient de jolis bleus.

Les adultes mirent énormément de temps à leur faire retrouver leur calme. La plupart d'entre eux se retrouvèrent sous les feux adverses sans pouvoir se défendre. Seuls les nations magiciennes arrivaient un tant soit peu à éviter les projectiles.

Ils n'eurent pas cours de toute la journée.

Les élèves eurent droit à une punition collective de deux heures de colle le samedi matin. Le BFT écopa en plus de travaux d'intérêt général le soir et le week-end. Les caméras les avaient filmés en train de couper l'électricité.

Personne ne se doutait de la véritable raison de cette attaque commando à coup d'eau. Et Arthur les en remerciait intérieurement.

Francis ne tarda pas à lui faire savoir qu'il avait intérêt à remplir sa part du marché.

Ils profitèrent d'une heure de creux pour se rendre dans les toilettes du troisième étage en essayant de croiser le moins de monde possible.

Heureusement, le troisième étage était réservé aux ateliers pratiques et était donc rarement utilisé.

Pour plus de sûreté, ils rentrèrent dans l'une des cabines des toilettes. Avec fébrilité, Arthur sortit les documents qu'il avait trouvés dans la salle de classe de sa mère. Francis s'était assis sur la cuvette et Arthur s'était glissé derrière lui pour qu'ils puissent lire les documents en même temps.

« Je t'avertis tout de suite, stupid frog, ça risque d'être très personnel.

\- Tu te fais peut-être des idées.

\- Ceci est un journal intime.

\- Commençons par les cahiers. Ils ont l'air assez vieux, proposa Francis. Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment du contenu de ses livres. J'ai plus peur qu'on nous retrouve dans cette position.

\- Au pire, on simule une bagarre. Ce sera assez convainquant, répondit Arthur.

\- Pour une fois, on va simuler, mon chéri.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Arthur était terriblement frustré, parce que c'était Francis qui tenait les cahiers et il ne faisait pas mine de les ouvrir.

« Notre vie va changer à jamais, dit Francis d'un ton lugubre.

\- Ouvre au lieu de faire l'imbécile. »

Francis lui sourit. Il s'amusait à le faire languir. Quelle tête de pioche ! Tout doucement, Francis ouvrit le premier cahier.

« Oh ! Là. On dirait du celtique.

\- Heureusement, nous le parlons tous les deux.

\- On est un petit rouillé depuis le temps, plaisanta à moitié Francis.

\- Ça va vite revenir. »

Francis tourna plusieurs pages et tomba sur des portraits.

« Je ne connais pas ces jeunes personnes.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Arthur.

\- Oh ! Attends. On dirait ma sœur aînée disparue : Lucia Vargas.

\- Effectivement, son nom est écrit sous le portrait, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Elle devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans. Elle est morte vers ses dix-huit ans physiques. »

Arthur retourna les pages pour regarder les autres portraits et les noms inscrits dessous.

« Li et Aroon Wang. Cadell, Declan et Aedan Kirkland. Marie et Corentin Bonnefoy, Benedikt et Arman Beilschmidt…"

La liste des portraits était aussi longue que fascinante, surtout que chaque portrait était accompagné de notes sur le caractère et le comportement de chacune de ces personnes. Plus il avançait, plus un terrible pressentiment les tenaillait.

Francis posa le premier la question qui les taraudait tous les deux.

« Que sont devenues toutes ces nations ? »


	11. Révélation

_**Bonsoir ! Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Comme son titre l'indique, c'est le chapitre des révélations. Oui, enfin, après autant de chapitres de mise en place. Et je ne sais pas comment vous avertir un peu du continu sans spoiler à mort. Donc, vous aurez la surprise. Dites-moi en commentaire si vous attendiez à une telle histoire ou non. Je suis assez curieuse de savoir.**_

* * *

 **Révélation**

« On devrait demander aux adultes…

\- Surtout pas, stupid frog ! Ma mère a dit qu'il fallait se méfier d'eux. De plus, tout ce qui se passe ici ne te semble pas bizarre. On suit des cours depuis notre plus tendre enfance dans un établissement fermé au public. Tu ne commences pas à en avoir marre de réviser et de passer des tests.

\- Evidemment, j'en ai assez. Je préfèrerai être sur le terrain et prendre mes propres décisions.

\- On est bien d'accord ! De plus, on n'a aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Imagine que personne ne soit au courant de notre existence. Quand je vivais en Angleterre, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des enfants nations. On est surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. On dirait qu'ils ont peur qu'on leur échappe. Tout ceci cache forcément quelque chose de grave.

\- Tu as raison… Pour une fois… »

Francis se reçut un coup léger sur la tête.

« Stupid frog, ce n'est pas le moment de me lancer des piques.

\- C'était trop tentant. On essaie d'en découvrir plus avec le journal intime. »

Francis appréhendait les prochaines découvertes. Arthur remettait en question toute leur vie au sein de l'Academy. Francis ne s'y sentait pas franchement malheureux, grâce à tous ses amis et toutes les activités proposées, mais la sensation que quelque chose clochait le saisissait. Arthur posait les bonnes questions. Francis rajouterait même à toutes ces déductions qu'on faisait tout pour les tenir occupés.

« J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur des pensées trop intimes, soupira Francis. Est-ce qu'on commence par la fin ? Ce livre a l'air assez long. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

\- D'accord. Ses derniers mots risquent d'être assez révélateurs. »

Francis tourna les pages et commença sa lecture.

« Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette Academy. Côtoyer les adultes me remplit d'un dégoût profond. Je les vois élever nos enfants avec leur but infâme en tête. J'ai constamment la nausée rien que d'y penser. Les enfants sont encore plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Je sais que je ne peux plus m'échapper. Neal a mis une marque magique sur mon corps pour pouvoir me retrouver n'importe où. Je ne peux plus m'échapper. J'aurais dû amener avec moi tous mes enfants, la première fois que je me suis sauvée de cet endroit sordide.

Je m'en veux. Je me hais et je les hais. Je ne peux plus voir cette mascarade d'Ecole. Je ne supporterai pas la prochaine hécatombe. Je ne le supporterai vraiment pas. Et je ne peux plus les voir s'occuper ainsi des enfants et prétendre que tout va bien. Je suis entourée de psychopathes tous plus fous les uns que les autres et d'enfants innocents.

Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. »

Francis finit la lecture de cette dernière page, avec un frisson désagréable. La mère d'Arthur s'était certainement suicidée peu de temps après.

« Une hécatombe, murmura Arthur. Des psychopathes.

\- Nos prédécesseurs sont certainement tous morts, marmonna Francis, aussi secoué qu'Arthur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et les adultes seraient impliqués ?

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer mes parents faire une telle chose, s'indigna Francis.

\- Il y a quand même des indices qui nous portent à croire que nous sommes séquestrés et coupés du monde extérieur. S'ils ont prévu de tous nous tuer, ils n'ont pas envie que ça se sache et encore moins que l'un d'entre nous leur échappe. »

Francis sentit un frisson de peur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je n'aime pas tes raisonnements, avoua Francis.

\- Moi non plus. »

Avec un soupir résigné, Francis lut les autres pages. Delen Kirkland répétait à peu près les mêmes choses sans être plus précises. Elle se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Parfois, elle parlait d'Arthur et de son espoir qu'il survive. Apparemment, elle avait faussé compagnie aux autres adultes en étant enceinte et avait mis au monde Arthur en Angleterre. Francis sauta les passages où elle avouait que Neal Kirkland la forçait à avoir des enfants.

Francis commençait à fatiguer et à s'inquiéter que leur absence soit remarqué, lorsqu'il tomba sur un passage encore plus inquiétant et bien plus ancien que les précédents.

« Je vis un véritable cauchemar. J'attends à chaque seconde de me réveiller et de retrouver ma vie d'avant avec mes enfants. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. J'en tremble encore. Mes amis de toujours m'ont caché la vérité et le véritable dessein de cette Academy. Le pire est sans doute qu'il s'agit de l'idée de mon mari.

Ils ont... »

Francis se figea aux prochains mots et reprit difficilement sa lecture.

« Ils ont tué tous les enfants. Un par un. Ils leur ont fait croire qu'ils pouvaient enfin rejoindre l'extérieur… »

Arthur s'accrocha à son bras pour contenir son émotion. La voix de Francis tremblait alors qu'il continuait sa lecture.

« … C'était un leurre. Ils les ont assassiné un par un.

Ainsi, les enfants restants ne se doutaient de rien. Il leur a fallu moins de trois mois pour cette hécatombe.

Neal a commencé par les nôtres pour montrer l'exemple aux autres parents. Il ne m'a révélé la vérité que lorsqu'il m'a fait boire leurs sangs par le biais d'une potion. Je ne sais rien senti sur l'instant, ce qui me dégoûte profondément de moi-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvais ma jeunesse et ma force d'antan. Pour survivre en tant que nation, il fallait faire des sacrifices, m'avait-il dit. Il fallait tuer nos enfants pour qu'ils ne prennent pas notre place et se servir de leurs forces vitales pour rester jeunes et immortels.

Il m'a expliqué comment ils conservaient leurs sangs. Ils avaient attendu qu'ils soient quasiment adultes pour en récolter le plus possible. Les éliminer consistait à survivre. Neal et les autres adultes ne voulaient pas être remplacés par une nouvelle génération de nations. Ils étaient les nations immortelles qui règneraient jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il suffisait d'élever des enfants et de les éliminer par la suite pour rester en vie.

C'est un véritable cauchemar.

J'ai perdu mes enfants. J'ai perdu mon mari. Et j'ai perdu foi en l'Humanité, le même jour. »

Francis et Arthur se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, partageant leur angoisse.

« Ils veulent tous nous tuer.

\- Et prochainement. »


	12. Sonnerie

La sonnerie de la World Academy les tira de leur état de choc.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours, dit Francis comme un automatisme.

\- Le mieux à faire est d'agir comme d'habitude. Pour l'instant, ça doit rester entre nous, raisonna rapidement Arthur. Un seul faux pas et les adultes nous tomberont dessus. Nous sommes coincés dans la World Academy.

\- Il y a forcément une issue de secours.

\- Oui, mais laquelle ? Si ça se trouve, il s'agit d'un portail magique seulement empruntable par les adultes…

\- On trouvera une solution. Il y a forcément une solution. »

Arthur acquiesça à ses paroles rassurantes. Il espérait qu'une faille existait dans la World Academy, tout comme Francis.

Ses mains tremblaient. Celles de Francis aussi. On allait forcément se rendre compte de leur état d'affolement. De plus, des questions plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres le taraudaient. Il en était sûrement de même pour Francis. Vu comme il adorait son père, ce devait être encore plus difficile à avaler.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te calme par la magie ? »

Francis lui adressa un regard terrifié. Il avait peur de se trahir et de devoir inventer un mensonge pour expliquer son état d'anxiété.

« Dépêche-toi de te décider. On a encore deux minutes pour rejoindre nos classes.

\- D'accord. »

Arthur effectua les gestes nécessaires au sort en quelques secondes. Il espérait ne pas se tromper sur le dosage d'un tel sort. Il n'était pas le plus doué en magie dans sa fratrie, mais il connaissait quelques sorts de base comme celui-ci par cœur.

Arthur apposa ses doigts sur les tempes de Francis. Celui-ci retrouva un semblant de calme. Arthur décida de s'ensorceler lui-même. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux. Les adultes les élevaient dans le but de les tuer et de leur voler leur énergie vitale.

Toutes leurs vies n'étaient que des mascarades. Les alliances, les guerres, les traités retourneront à la poussière sous le joug des anciens Empires. Tous les sacrifices de leurs peuples ne serviraient à rien et seraient balayés par l'histoire. Leurs identités seraient rayées de la carte d'un claquement de doigts. Ils n'étaient élevés que dans un seul but : alimenter l'immortalité de leurs géniteurs.

Arthur accueillit les effets de son sort avec soulagement.

Il était sûr que son anxiété ressortirait ultérieurement et encore plus fort, mais à ce moment-là, il serait bien à l'abri dans sa chambre.

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur cour en passant par des escaliers différents.

Arthur retrouva ses amis devant la salle de classe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Arthur ? On s'inquiétait. D'habitude, tu es à l'heure, lui demanda Ludwig.

\- J'étais plongé dans mes révisions. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Arthur dévisagea ses amis tour à tour. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ils étaient tellement innocents. Feliciano s'accrochait à Ludwig comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'embêtait gentiment sur son formalisme. Roderich levait à peine le nez de ses partitions pour participer à la conversation. Elizabeta jouait avec sa poêle tout en râlant contre les dernières actions du BFT. Oh ! Ils mériteraient de se faire émasculer tous les trois. Ils ne manqueraient plus qu'ils se reproduisent, ces trois corniauds.

Arthur rit jaune à la plaisanterie. On ne leur laisserait pas l'occasion de se reproduire.

« Antonio est avec Bella, à ce qu'il paraît, marmonna Roderich.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont…, balbutia Feliciano en devenant tout rouge.

\- Vu l'énergie sexuelle qu'Antonio dégage, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, râla Elizabeta. Et j'ai vu Bella prendre un contraceptif…

\- Je ne savais pas que les filles avaient droit à ce genre de choses, rougit encore plus Feliciano.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas suivi le cours d'éducation sexuelle, Feli. Tu devais dormir comme d'habitude », dit Ludwig en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux de Feliciano.

Roderich, Elizabeta et Arthur se jetèrent des regards en coin. Quand est-ce que ces deux-là allaient-ils sauter le pas ?

« Et toi, Arthur, les amours ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien quelqu'un en vue. »

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Roderich et Elizabeta étaient ensemble depuis quelque temps. Il était encore assez jeune. Il ne trouvait aucune des filles de la World Academy à son goût. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas gay, vu sa tendance à s'intéresser plus aux garçons qu'aux filles. Il n'en était pas vraiment au stade de s'intéresser à quelqu'un de particulier.

« Non. Pas pour le moment. »

Roderich et Elizabeta laissèrent échapper un soupir commun pas très discret. Leurs regards complices lui rappelaient ceux qu'ils échangeaient pour Ludwig et Feliciano. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans son entourage qui était proche de lui à ce point ? Ou pensaient-ils qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en particulier ?

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Marcus Vargas.

Arthur n'imaginait même pas le calvaire de Francis pendant cette heure de cours. Sa confiance en son père avait dû s'effondrer d'un coup. Arthur avait peur qu'il craque et s'en aille à l'infirmerie où on lui poserait tout un tas de questions. Francis tint bon. Il devait avoir une haine proportionnelle à l'amour qu'il portait auparavant à son père.

Arthur n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Il n'appréciait pas sa famille. Que son géniteur soit à l'origine de cette Academy ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. C'était un homme froid et calculateur. Arthur était même certain que son père projetait de le tuer lorsqu'il avait été ramené à la World Academy. Francis l'avait certainement sauvé ce jour-là.

Un frisson de dégoût le traversa. Il ne suivait pas vraiment le cours sur les différentes armes inventées ces derniers mois. Il imaginait les adultes boire son sang et celui de ses compatriotes autour d'une table, sur une terrasse, tout en papotant de la prochaine génération à mener à l'échafaud.

Ils étaient élevés par des psychopathes, des tueurs méticuleux et vicieux, qui tenaient compte de leurs particularités de nation tout en les coupant du monde extérieur.

Arthur avait envie de vomir. Il se retiendrait pourtant. Il avait encore un cours après celui-là.

Quand Francis le prit à part pour lui proposer d'en parler encore, Arthur ne put refuser.

Ils avaient besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et qui chamboulait leur existence tout entière.

Il leur fallait un plan pour s'en sortir. Juste une petite étincelle d'espoir.


	13. Discussion

**Désolé pour le retard. J'ai été réquisitionné pour des travaux et je n'avais pas eu le temps de me poser et d'écrire la semaine d'avant.**

 **Merci pour les reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**

* * *

Francis se sentait complètement perdu et chamboulé par les révélations du journal intime de la mère d'Arthur. Il avait passé l'heure de cours avec son père à se contenir. Il ignorait à ce moment-là s'il se mettrait à pleurer ou se révolter. Deux choses aussi stupides que dangereuses.

Il était très attaché à son père, car sa mère le regardait à peine. Son père le couvrait d'attention et s'occupait bien de lui. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'aurait rien pu suspecter d'anormal de sa part. De la colère l'envahit devant la peine simulée de son père pour sa sœur aînée. Il avait certainement bu son sang sans aucun remords et gardé les jumeaux pour assurer son immortalité.

Des frissons désagréables ne cessaient de le traverser de part en part.

Arthur lui accorda qu'ils en parlent plus longuement.

De peur d'être surpris par les adultes, ils retournèrent dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

« Il faut qu'on s'organise », débuta Arthur.

Arthur semblait moins déstabilisé que lui par la nouvelle. En même temps, il ne portait pas sa famille dans son cœur. Seule sa mère décédée avait grâce à ses yeux.

Francis nota tout de même que ses mains tremblaient. Oui, il était surpris. Oui, il avait peur. Mais il n'avait pas le deuil de sa famille à faire. Il avait plus la tête sur les épaules que lui.

« Le sort que j'ai lancé va nous donner un contrecoup. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit seul dans nos chambres à ce moment-là. Ce devrait arriver en début de soirée. Toute la peine que nous avons contenue va se libérer. »

Francis écouta ses explications en hochant la tête. Heureusement, Arthur avait réussi ce sort qui leur avait permis de garder leur sang-froid. Sans lui, Francis ne serait pas allé très loin sans se faire démasquer.

« On doit s'échapper. Tous s'échapper, affirma Francis. J'espère que tu me suis là-dessus. Pas question de laisser l'un de nos camarades derrière nous.

\- Ce sera difficile dans ces conditions. Nous ignorons où se trouve la sortie de la World Academy, argumenta Arthur.

\- Mon père m'a une fois parlé d'un portail magique que seules les nations magiciennes pouvaient activer. Il râlait parce qu'il dépendait de leur bon vouloir pour quitter l'Academy. »

Arthur réfléchit à cette information, avant de lui exposer ses suppositions.

« S'il s'agit d'un portail magique, nous sommes plusieurs élèves à pouvoir le maîtriser. Seulement, il nous faut une image mentale du lieu où nous voulons atterrir. Il faudrait un lieu intemporel, lui précisa Arthur.

\- Pourquoi pas la galerie des Glaces du château de Versailles ? J'ai une illustration dans ma chambre. Je peux même demander à ce qu'une photo soit prise. Ou la tour Eiffel. Ou Big Ben, si tu veux.

\- La galerie a le mérite d'être un espace intérieur qui ne change pas. Je pourrais facilement nous y transporter, marmonna Arthur.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce fichu portail.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas le demander aux adultes sans risquer qu'ils commencent à nous éliminer. Si nous avons accès librement aux portails, ils commenceront à nous transporter sur Terre et à nous faire disparaître.

\- Nous devons le trouver seul. »

Francis avait projeté de le demander à son père, mais Arthur avait raison. Une fois qu'on leur montrerait le portail, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps pour que leurs vies soient menacées.

« À deux, nous aurons toutes les difficultés du monde à le trouver, soupira Francis.

\- Malheureusement, je pense que nos chances de réussite sont plus grandes avec un groupe réduit de personnes au courant. Deux, c'est insuffisant, lui signifia Arthur, avant qu'il ne proteste. Si nous nous faisons prendre, les autres n'auront aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Nous devons bien choisir les personnes que nous mettrons au parfum, avança Arthur.

\- Effectivement, il faut que ses élèves nous croient tout d'abord. Et ensuite, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne cafte.

\- Essaie d'établir la liste des personnes en qui tu places ta confiance. Ensuite, nous devons penser stratégie. »

Francis s'esclaffa. Il retrouvait bien là Arthur.

« Nous devons avoir au moins une personne informée par continent ou par famille. Ce sera plus facile pour évacuer tout le monde, lui expliqua Arthur.

\- Commençons par continent. Nous sommes déjà deux pour l'Europe.

\- Deux par continents, résuma Arthur. Et de deux familles différentes.

\- Nous serions douze au courant.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Et c'est risqué. Commençons par un par continent. Ils doivent tous nous croire et ne pas cafter aux adultes.

\- Je me sentirai mieux si nous sommes soutenus.

\- Je suis d'accord. »

Un silence bienvenu les cueillit. Ils réfléchissaient à toute vitesse à qui il pourrait confier leur secret et qui aurait la tête sur les épaules pour mener à bien leur combat pour la vie.

« Il faut qu'on coordonne toutes les actions, soupira Arthur. Nous sommes les délégués de la World Academy et les premiers au courant. De plus, je pense que seul l'un de nous doit prévenir ceux que nous choisirons.

\- Au cas où cette personne se ferait prendre ou dénoncer.

\- Qui prend le risque ?

\- Je le prends, dit Francis. J'ai plus de diplomatie que toi…

\- Et comment expliqueras-tu qu'il s'agit d'informations venant de ma mère ? Il faut que ce soit moi, râla Arthur.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Francis. De toute façon, si ça tourne mal, on est tous en danger.

\- Je me montrerai prudent. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui nous rapporte les avancées de chacun. Pourquoi pas Kiku ? Il est discret et s'entend bien avec beaucoup de monde.

\- Alors, on prend Kiku pour l'Asie. Je suis d'accord. Il est posé et déteste Chine, approuva Francis.

\- Pense à la liste des autres. On se revoit d'ici deux jours dans ses toilettes, pendant l'intercours.

\- On finira par se faire chopper si on vient toujours dans les toilettes du troisième étage. On doit trouver un autre endroit libre de caméras.

\- Je te proposerai bien ma chambre, mais mes frères et sœur trouveront cela bizarre, lui expliqua Arthur.

\- Pareil pour ma famille.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une raison de nous réunir dans nos chambres. Je peux les insonoriser pour éviter qu'on nous écoute.

\- On doit se trouver un projet de délégués à faire à deux et très vite.

\- J'y réfléchis et on s'en reparle. »

Francis se sentit soulagé qu'ils s'organisent aussi vite pour se rebeller contre les adultes. Il ignorait jusqu'où leurs actions les porteraient. Il leur faudrait échapper aux adultes de manière durable. Rien ne disait que s'ils quittaient tous la World Academy que les adultes ne les traqueraient pas ensuite un à un. Francis frissonna à l'idée de devoir neutraliser tous les adultes avant de pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Il n'en parla pas à Arthur. Il se doutait qu'Arthur y avait pensé, mais ne préférait pas l'alarmer avec cette partie de leur plan.

Avant qu'il ne parte des toilettes, un violent sentiment de tristesse le saisit et il éclata en sanglot.


	14. Ils ne sont pas aidés

**Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

Arthur n'en menait pas large avec son rival en pleurs dans les bras. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. De plus, il demeurait difficile de remonter le moral de quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la même situation que lui.

Il ne tarderait pas à recevoir le contrecoup de son sort. Il ignorait comment il réagirait et préférait être seul dans sa chambre à se morfondre.

Arthur resserra sa prise sur Francis pour le bercer. Il espérait que le contact physique le calmerait plus efficacement que ses paroles. Que lui dire ? Francis venait de perdre la confiance qu'il avait placée en son père. Il craignait pour la vie de ses frères et cousins et sa propre vie.

Leur situation n'avait rien de reluisante.

Arthur ne pouvait que lui répéter qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Ils étaient forts et intelligents et au courant des atrocités de leurs parents. Il finirait par trouver une faille à cette Académie et à l'exploiter. Ils vaincront et sauveront tout le monde.

Arthur sentit une pointe d'anxiété le tenailler. C'était maintenant son tour. Il jugula tant bien que mal la peur qui le submergeait de toutes ses forces. Seulement, il tremblait. Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée qu'auparavant. Francis se rendit compte de son état et se mit à le réconforter à son tour.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans ces toilettes à s'encourager mutuellement.

Arthur se sentit étrange d'avoir vécu ce moment avec son rival. Ils découvraient qu'ils pouvaient faire preuve de tendresse et de compréhension l'un envers l'autre. Le rouge aux yeux d'avoir trop pleuré, ils sortirent de cet endroit pour rejoindre leurs quartiers.

Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble et tombèrent sur les deux autres membres du BFT. Mauvaise rencontre pour Arthur.

Antonio et Gilbert s'inquiétèrent immédiatement de voir que Francis avait pleuré. Certainement à cause d'Arthur. Arthur se tendit de stress en les voyant devenir menaçants.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, le petit lapin ?, demanda immédiatement Antonio.

\- Rien du tout, se défendit Arthur.

\- Francis est tout chamboulé. Et ce ne serait pas de ta faute.

\- Laissez tomber les gars, intervint Francis.

\- Qu'on laisse tomber ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, Franny !, s'écria Gilbert.

\- Ça me regarde », râla Francis.

Il ne manquerait plus que leur raffut attire un adulte bien plus inquisiteur. Antonio et Gilbert semblaient prêt à défendre Francis envers et contre tout, en faisant des suppositions ridicules sur ce qui avait causé ses pleurs.

Et s'ils s'en rendaient compte, le père de Francis risquait de le faire aussi.

« Stupid frog fait une allergie. Arrêtez de penser que je suis à l'origine de tout.

\- Comme par hasard, tu descends en même temps que Francis. Et en silence !, l'accusa Gilbert.

\- J'étais fatigué de me disputer avec lui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire. »

Arthur cachait comme il le pouvait ses yeux rougis. Il ne manquerait plus que les deux idiots se rendent compte de son état et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'informer Antonio et Gilbert pour le moment. Arthur n'avait pas envie de faire une exception dès le premier jour de leur rébellion.

« J'ai envie d'aller me coucher, se manifesta Francis. Tu viens Antonio ?

\- A charge de revanche, roastbeef.

\- Je te prends quand tu veux, répondit par automatisme Arthur.

\- Arrête avec tes propositions indécentes ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- Stupid frog, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le cœur de continuer cet échange habituel de menaces et taquineries. Arthur se dirigea comme un automate vers ses quartiers. Ses frères et sœur l'accueillirent avec un nouveau sort de leur cru qui constituait à le pendre la tête à l'envers.

« Mais ce qu'il a pleuré, notre petit Thuthur. Dis tout à grand frère Alba.

\- Tu peux te brosser ! »

Ses deux autres frères et sa sœur regardaient Alba faire comme s'ils étaient au cinéma. Arthur demanderait à Francis s'ils pouvaient oublier de sauver les gens de sa famille.

Arthur n'avait qu'une envie dormir de tout son saoul quitte à rater les cours du matin. Non. Il devrait se montrer présent, rien que pour rassurer Francis. Alba le fatiguait. Il avait bien choisi son jour pour venir l'emmerder.

Alba prit une plume pour le chatouiller.

Quelque part, son frère restait assez innocent. Et heureusement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait affaire à un Neal bis.

Arthur chercha un moyen de se défaire de ce sort idiot.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'amuser, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Arthur fit appel à son familier magique de toutes ses forces. Il déploya également sa magie sans la contrôler véritablement, ce qui provoqua une mini-explosion dans l'appartement.

« Putain ! Arthur ! On t'a déjà dit de te contrôler un minimum », râla Alba.

Son frère en sentant le crépitement de la magie avait déployé un bouclier pour les protéger tous ainsi que l'appartement. Arthur était à présent libre de ses mouvements et ne se gêna pas pour filer directement dans sa chambre.

« Tu n'échapperas pas aux chatouilles ! »

C'était la pire réplique de son frère depuis qu'il le connaissait.


	15. Quartiers latins

_**Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

* * *

Durant le trajet, Francis avait esquivé toutes les questions de son frère Antonio avec brio. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire pour le moment. De plus, il ne se sentait pas de le raconter à quelqu'un. Tout était si invraisemblable et pourtant véridique.

Francis comprenait à présent pourquoi on les coupait du monde extérieur. Tout prenait un tour machiavélique.

Francis et Antonio saluèrent à peine leur père quand ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements attitrés. Heureusement, Marco ne se rendit compte de rien. Par contre, Antonio le coinça entre quatre yeux dans sa chambre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire. Apparemment, Arthur t'a fait de la peine.

\- Écoute. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas officiel. J'ai bien le droit de garder le silence sur certaines choses qui me concernent directement. Et ne va rien dire à personne. »

Le temps qu'ils rejoignent le Quartier latin, Francis avait pas mal cogité. Depuis quelques mois, la France et l'Angleterre opéraient un rapprochement pour des questions de survie politique. De nombreux empires et pays continentaux de l'Europe se liguaient entre eux. Et contre eux. Une alliance trottait dans la tête de leurs représentants politiques, idée qu'Arthur et Francis avaient pour l'instant rejetée avec violence. Ils s'étaient fait la guerre pendant des siècles et comptaient sur l'ingéniosité de l'autre pour rompre cet accord à la première incartade.

Seulement, la situation avait changé entre Francis et Arthur. Ils devaient se voir régulièrement. Alors, pourquoi ne pas négocier une alliance et se protéger d'autres pays européens dans la foulée. Francis faisait bien plus confiance à Arthur qu'auparavant. Ils devaient faire front commun et oublier leurs anciennes querelles. Ce serait peut-être un nouveau départ pour leurs pays et pour leur entente.

« Oh ! ça n'a rien de personnel, alors…

\- Antonio, ne va pas chercher plus loin.

\- De toute façon, je suis neutre dans les affaires européennes. »

Antonio n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait compris qu'une alliance franco-britannique se préparait. Tant mieux, Antonio ne s'intéresserait pas au véritable problème de cette manière.

« Je t'avertis néanmoins qu'on n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre avec lui, lui rappela Antonio.

\- Je sais bien. Nos intérêts convergent pour le moment. Je l'aurais à l'œil.

\- Il pourrait te vendre pour une bouchée de pain, tellement il te déteste. On parle quand même de ton existence. Tous les Empires te menacent. Es-tu vraiment prêt à lui confier un tel pouvoir ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu es neutre, Antonio. »

Antonio rougit de honte et marmonna quelque chose contre sa Royauté.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, lui affirma Francis. Seulement, je dois penser à ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Et pour l'instant, c'est Arthur. Il en est de même pour lui. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

\- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas.

\- Arthur aime bien me savoir en vie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il m'a déjà sauvé la mise lors de la chute de notre Napoléon. »

Napoléon s'était imposé en tant qu'Empereur des contrées romaines et avait attaqué l'Empire allemand. Ce succès s'était transformé en échec dès qu'il avait fallu conquérir le continent asiatique. Arthur avait été obligé par Marcus de signer un accord pour maintenir l'Empire romain et surtout la France en l'état.

« On pourrait presque croire qu'il t'aime. À sa façon.

\- Il a une drôle de manière de le montrer », râla Francis.

Francis se tendit d'appréhension quand leur père leur cria de venir à table.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, s'excusa Francis auprès d'Antonio.

\- L'anglais te noue l'estomac, je comprends. Je ne dirai rien à Gilbert, c'est promis.

\- Tu m'enlèves un poids des épaules.

\- Je dirais qu'Arthur est un enfoiré comme d'habitude.

\- En ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de mécontenter Arthur.

\- Si ça vient de Gilbert et de moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Bon, moi, j'ai faim !

\- Bastardo et perverso, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! ça va refroidir, putain !, cria leur neveu depuis la cuisine.

\- Ton langage, Lovino », se désola leur père.

Antonio sortit de la chambre et rejoignit leur famille dans la plus grande innocence. Francis entendait les bruits de couverts et les discussions normales d'adolescents avec leur seul parent. Toute cette normalité le débectait à présent. Leur père les élevait en s'apprêtant à les tuer. Francis se roula en boule dans son lit en essayant de digérer la remise en question de sa vie entière.

Plus tard, son père vint lui apporter de quoi manger. Francis était à moitié endormi.

« Francis, je t'ai gardé une assiette au cas où tu aurais à nouveau faim.

\- Non merci. J'ai l'estomac barbouillé. »

La sollicitude de son père ne le touchait plus comme avant. Il avait devant lui le meurtrier de sa sœur aînée. Il s'apprêtait à tuer de nouveau. Tous ses frères et neveux y passeraient, s'ils ne faisaient pas attention.

« Pourtant, il n'y a rien dans ton actualité qui suggère un tel état de faiblesse. »

Francis pouvait confier à son père ce qui le taraudait politiquement. Peut-être ferait-il un geste pour l'aider. Après tout, Marco tenait à ce que son fils reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint sa maturité physique.

« La situation en Europe n'est pas des plus favorables pour moi, soupira Francis.

\- Avec ton accord, j'ai posté l'armée à tes frontières continentales. Tu as peur qu'Arthur profite du manque de soldats du côté atlantique ?

\- Non. Ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour contenir les Anglais le temps d'amener des renforts.

\- Je vérifierai les rapports aux frontières pendant que tu te reposes. Je peux également obliger notre famille à te soutenir.

\- Les Italiens sont du côté des Allemands. Antonio ne veut pas intervenir.

\- Ça peut encore changer. Je ne supporterai pas que tes neveux fassent bloc à part de l'Empire Romain. Je ne veux pas être disloqué à cause d'eux. Je les remettrai dans le droit chemin très vite. Antonio doit soutenir l'Empire en cas d'attaque. Je lui rappellerai son devoir.

\- Merci, papa. »

Francis n'allait pas lui dire qu'il négocierait un accord avec Arthur. Pour l'instant, Arthur n'était au courant de rien. Il lui fallait au moins son aval pour une telle manœuvre politique. Oh ! Bien sûr, il pourrait dire qu'une telle alliance l'avait rendu malade. Ce serait tellement inattendu. Son père lui caressa les cheveux et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il frissonna de dégoût à ce geste tellement familier. Francis avait peur que son père découvre qu'il était au courant. Pour l'instant, il mentait convenablement. Mais il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas être malade tous les jours et sauter les repas familiaux.

Comment ferait-il pour supporter tout cet amour factice de la part de leur père ?

Il l'ignorait complètement. Il ne savait pas où il trouverait la force d'affronter les adultes. Heureusement, Arthur le soutenait. Et bientôt, ils seraient plus nombreux dans la confidence. Ils trouveraient une porte de sortie et l'utiliseraient pour sauver tout le monde.

Francis espérait que les adultes ne les suivraient pas jusque sur Terre. Ils devraient s'en débarrasser. Francis frissonna à cette idée. Il ne savait pas comment tuer une nation à part en conquérant ses terres. Il leur faudrait dissoudre tous les Empires. En même temps, vu les actions italiennes dissidentes, ce ne serait qu'une question d'années avant que l'Empire romain vole en éclat et tue leur père.

Francis secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Mais elle revint avec plus de force encore. Il fallait provoquer une grande guerre et des dissolutions terribles pour se libérer des adultes.

Francis y pensa toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Francis rencontra Arthur dans sa chambre pour lui exposer son idée d'alliances entre leurs deux pays et des guerres civiles à l'échelle mondiale.

« Nous pouvons toujours lancer des négociations entre nos deux pays qui aboutiront ou pas, commença Arthur.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle aboutisse et que tu te sépares des membres de ta famille.

\- Même si je ne les aime pas, il s'agit de mon meilleur soutien face à des envahisseurs. J'ai mis des siècles avant de m'imposer comme chef de file. Et j'ai bien peur qu'ils se mettent dans l'idée de me conquérir si je fais bande à part, râla Arthur.

\- Je te protègerai.

\- Tu as toujours voulu que je disparaisse.

\- Mais non. Je ne peux pas me passer de mon ennemi séculaire. De plus, je vais me séparer également des membres de ma famille. Les Italiens vont rejoindre les Allemands. J'essaierai de rester en bon terme avec Antonio et Paolo pour qu'on garde une bonne partie de la côte Atlantique.

\- Et moi, pendant ce temps, je peux péricliter. J'ai beaucoup mieux. J'accorde à l'une des Irlandes son Indépendance. Et voilà. Il suffit qu'un seul pays se désolidarise des Empires pour que l'adulte concerné disparaisse.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Pour l'instant, on n'en est pas là. Il faut qu'on trouve une porte de sortie et qu'on informe petit à petit les autres nations.

\- Il faut quand même mettre en place ces insurrections civiles.

\- Les adultes vont se douter de quelque chose. Ils lisent les rapports de nos pays. Tant qu'on n'a pas de porte de sortie, on ne lance pas ces changements politiques. »

Francis approuva les idées d'Arthur et lui passa l'ébauche d'accord entre leurs deux pays.

« Je sens qu'on va négocier des jours durant. »

Arthur lui sourit, complice.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour ! Désolée pour la non publication de la semaine dernière et la longueur assez courte de ce chapitre. J'ai un peu de mal à me libérer du temps pour écrire. Normalement, ce devrait aller mieux pour la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Arthur avait toujours considéré Kiku comme quelqu'un de solitaire, peut-être parce qu'il était toujours un peu dans son monde et parlait peu.

En fait, il était pas mal entouré. Entre les attentions de sa nombreuse fratrie et ses amis, il se retrouvait rarement seul.

Arthur s'arma de patience pour arriver à lui parler seul à seul.

Il préférait commencer par lui, car il était certain que Kiku garderait son sang-froid et l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Il saisit donc la première occasion qui se présenta.

C'étaient dans les douches communes des garçons où heureusement plus aucune caméra ne trainait.

Kiku avait tendance à se savonner pendant des heures. Arthur s'attarda cette fois-ci plus que d'habitude et constata avec soulagement que les autres nations étaient déjà parties dans les vestiaires.

« Kiku, il faut que je te parle en privé. »

Kiku sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ami le tire de ses pensées lors de sa toilette. Il avait l'air préoccupé par l'air sérieux d'Arthur.

Voyant que Kiku n'avait pas envie de discuter dans le plus simple appareil, Arthur lui donna rendez-vous dans les toilettes désaffectées du troisième étage, juste après.

Arthur lui expliqua avec le plus de calme possible le véritable but de la World Academy avec le journal intime de sa mère comme preuve. Bouleversé, Kiku avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout prenait un sens nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait aucun mal à le croire, tellement il se posait des questions sur l'attitude des adultes envers eux.

Arthur l'avait rarement vu aussi chamboulé. Arthur resta avec lui autant que possible pour en discuter et lui expliquer qu'il leur fallait trouver une sortie. Il lui demanda également de veiller sur les nations de l'Asie. Il fallait compter sur lui pour les regrouper le jour venu de leur fuite vers le monde extérieur. Il lui expliqua également qu'il comptait sur lui pour lui relayer toutes les informations des personnes mises dans la confidence. Kiku ne rejeta pas son autorité, comprenant qu'Arthur avait accès à bien plus de moyens que lui en tant que délégué mondial.

Arthur se sentit soulagé, quand il quitta Kiku. Il avait bien choisi son principal interlocuteur. Même s'il était bouleversé par les intentions des adultes à leur égard, Kiku savait se tenir et rester discret. Personne ne remarquerait son état de trouble. De plus, Kiku possédait une grande détermination quand un projet lui tenait à cœur. Vraiment, Arthur était satisfait de leur entrevue.

Ce fut plus difficile de contacter Matthew et de l'inviter dans sa chambre. On aurait dit que le Canadien se dérobait à son regard, à chaque fois qu'Arthur trainait du côté des Américains. Finalement, il réussit à le coincer. Matthew était en grande discussion avec son frère America. Quand il discutait d'un sujet animé, il devenait bien plus visible.

Arthur en profita pour le convier dans sa chambre pour discuter politique. Matthew étant encore sa colonie ne put refuser. Alfred, toujours pas indépendant, râla contre ce despotisme anglais. Non. On laissait tranquille ses colonies. Un jour, elles seraient indépendantes !

Même si l'idée de l'indépendance des Etats-Unis lui donnait de l'urticaire, Arthur encouragea Alfred à s'émanciper. A sa façon. Il se disputa encore avec lui, le provocant plus que de raisons. Matthew n'était pas encore prêt à le suivre. Si Alfred se désolidarisait de Matthew, leur mère Amérique du Nord ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Matthew calma le jeu, en rappelant qu'il ne souhaitait pas quitter la protection d'Arthur. Alors, ce fut Matthew et Alfred qui se disputèrent vivement.

Arthur dut attendre le soir pour discuter avec Matthew des projets des adultes les concernant. Matthew réagit avec un calme effrayant. Un calme apparent. Il était révolté à l'intérieur. Arthur le somma à la prudence. Il pourrait réagir plus violemment plus tard. Matthew était entièrement dévoué à leur cause. Le Canadien lui proposa de changer régulièrement de personne cherchant la sortie. Ainsi, ils attireraient moins l'attention. Il leur fallait également préparer des excuses au cas où un adulte les coincerait.

Arthur le chargea de s'en occuper, d'en faire part à Kiku qui lui remonterait les informations.

Arthur informa ensuite Axel, le représentant de l'Afrique du Sud. Arthur le connaissait bien. Même s'il était assez expansif, il savait faire preuve de retenue dans les situations graves. Axel lui posa tout un tas de questions, tellement il était bouleversé par une telle nouvelle. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'après une longue discussion, visant à le rassurer sur les moyens mis en œuvre pour se sortir de là.

Arthur n'avait pas prévu que le koala d'Australie ferait barrage à une entrevue en privé. L'animal jaloux comme un pou ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec deux yeux meurtriers à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'Ace. Il devait se douter qu'il allait toucher à l'innocence de son maître.

Arthur réussit à approcher Ace lors d'une rencontre sportive entre leurs deux continents. Lâché par son animal sur le terrain de rugby, Arthur put lui glisser deux mots sur une rencontre diplomatique dans sa chambre.

Ace réagit le plus mal du lot. Il eut énormément du mal à croire que ses parents lui voulaient autant de mal. Même preuve à l'appui, Arthur avait des difficultés à le convaincre de la vérité. Il hésita même à lui effacer la mémoire. Il leur fallut plusieurs entrevues et des tonnes d'arguments pour que Ace se fasse à la terrible nouvelle. Heureusement, Ace avait gardé le secret jusque-là.

Tout s'était bien passé au final.

Maintenant, ils étaient plus nombreux à être courant et prêts à l'action.


	17. Du côté des cuisines

_**Je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, parce que j'ai une journée chargée demain. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont la seule récompense des auteurs. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

* * *

C'était au tour de Francis d'effectuer une ronde dans la World Academy dans le but de trouver le portail vers l'extérieur.

Ace, en fin gourmet et observateur, avait remarqué que de la nourriture transitait aux alentours des cuisines. Il avait déjà essayé de voler quelques vivres et s'était fait sévèrement réprimander. Francis s'aventurait donc dans une partie que peu d'élèves fréquentaient et espérait que ses clefs de délégué mondial lui permettraient d'ouvrir les salles de cette partie de l'Académie.

Francis croisa quelques employés curieux de sa présence. Il leur rétorqua qu'il cherchait un élève qui s'était enfui dans les cuisines. Les cuisiniers lui demandèrent si un adulte ne devrait pas s'en occuper à sa place. Francis répondit qu'il pouvait s'en charger en tant que délégué mondial.

Francis espérait qu'aucun adulte ne pointerait le bout de son nez dans les cuisines et qu'aucun employé ne cafterait sur sa présence dans ces lieux en dehors des déjeuners.

À sa grande surprise, Francis arrivait à ouvrir les salles adjacentes aux fourneaux. Avec Arthur, ils se doutaient que le portail ne devait pas se trouver loin du garde-manger pour éviter des déplacements trop longs lors des ravitaillements. Plus d'une centaine de jeunes nations en pleine croissance, ça mangeait énormément.

Francis imaginait une livraison par jour depuis le monde extérieur au minimum.

Il était assez impatient de trouver le portail. Arthur avait évoqué la possibilité que le portail puisse être ouvert à des endroits différents de l'Académie et transportable, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Possibilité autrement plus dérangeante, les adultes magiciens pourraient l'ouvrir selon leur bon vouloir. Leurs seules possibilités de fuite se résumeraient alors à obliger un adulte magicien à leur ouvrir un portail ou à apprendre le sort. Vu comment Arthur se dépatouillait avec la magie, ce n'était pas gagné avec leurs forces actuelles.

Une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller les narines de Francis. Les cuisiniers s'apprêtaient à servir le repas de midi. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour farfouiller dans cette aile de l'Academy. Les adultes étaient aussi affamés que les adolescents et se ruaient vers la cantine à l'heure dite.

Francis appuya sur la clenche d'une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Il s'arrêta interdit. Il aurait dû se méfier. Oh ! Il avait trouvé le garde-manger, mais pas seulement. Tout doucement, Francis recula et millimètre par millimètre tenta de refermer la porte avant que son père se rende compte de sa présence.

« J'apprécie votre prévenance, mais je sais que vous êtes là. »

Francis se figea. Son père se retourna et le reconnut.

« Francis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La panique s'empara de lui. Alors, il cherchait quelqu'un. Mais qui, déjà ? Ah. Oui. Arthur. Arthur serait toujours son alibi.

« Je cherchai Arthur.

\- Dans les cuisines ?

\- Ce lâche s'est enfui, quand on s'est vu tout à l'heure.

\- Francis, je sais quand tu me mens. »

Francis frissonna de tout son corps. Son père lui flanquait une frousse folle depuis la première fois de sa vie. Il le connaissait par cœur. Comment lui mentir efficacement ? Il fallait qu'il s'en tienne à sa version des faits. Arthur le couvrirait toujours.

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai, se reprit Francis.

\- Tu serais accompagné d'Antonio et de Gilbert en pareil cas, s'en amusa son père.

\- Heu… »

Mince ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'accompagnaient tout le temps dans ses coups foireux ! Il fallait qu'il revoie ses excuses pour trainer dans certains coins de la World Academy.

« Je n'étais pas avec eux cette fois. Ça arrive qu'on se décolle.

\- Pas quand tu en as après Arthur. D'ailleurs, tu devrais grandir un peu. C'est beau comme vous vous tournez autour avec un déni remarquable…

\- Papa !, s'écria Francis. On n'est pas du tout attiré l'un par l'autre !

\- Mais bien sûr. Alors, tu cherchais encore Arthur ? À mon avis, il n'est pas là. »

Son père adorait le taquiner. Francis l'en remerciait, car il s'éloignait du sujet principal à savoir sa présence inhabituelle près des cuisines.

« Mais tout ceci ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici. »

Il lui fallait trouver une autre excuse et vite, sans impliquer les autres membres de leur rébellion.

« Tu peux dire que tu cherchais à manger, l'embêta son père. Je comprends tout à fait ! Tiens, un petit bout de fromage. »

Francis accepta le présent, sans faire d'histoire. Il l'avait échappé belle !

« Merci…, maugréa Francis.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. »

Francis rougit, mais pas de gêne, de colère. Il se contint heureusement et évita de s'étouffer avec le fromage. Son père avait du culot de lui dire tout ceci, avec un amour feint. Il se jouait bien de lui, à attendre qu'il soit assez grand pour s'abreuver de son sang et retourner dans un cycle éternel. Francis n'enviait pas son immortalité construite sur la mort de ses propres enfants. Ce qui l'enrageait, c'était qu'il ne devait pas regretter une seule seconde ses actes.

« Bon. Tu gardes pour toi que je viens chiper des trucs dans le garde-manger. Et ne dis pas aux autres élèves où se trouve cette réserve de nourriture. Il ne manquerait plus que vous fassiez tout disparaître en une nuit. »

Son père lui fit un clin d'œil complice que Francis lui rendit avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, Francis, mais tu m'inquiètes. »

Allez ! Il pouvait le sortir maintenant à son père. De toute façon, Arthur et lui avaient déjà entamé les procédures pour l'entente cordiale entre leurs deux pays.

« Je suis en train de négocier une alliance militaire et commerciale avec Arthur. Ça me prend la tête. On n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre. Et là, c'est vraiment compliqué », se plaint Francis.

En plus, Francis n'avait même pas besoin de mentir sur ce coup-là. Arthur était intraitable en affaire. Francis faisait vraiment attention à cette négociation, car aussi étrange que cela paraisse, ils la prenaient très au sérieux pour leur survie politique et leur future entente. Ils ne lâchaient pas encore du leste, car ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'étendue des attentes de chacun, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

« Tu veux que je t'aide dans cette négociation ?, lui demanda son père.

\- Non. Je veux la mener jusqu'au bout. À chaque fois que ça touche Arthur, c'est d'ordre personnel. »

Marco sourit de plus belle en l'entendant.

« J'ai rien sous-entendu, se fâcha Francis.

\- J'ai compris. C'est ton meilleur ennemi à toi et à toi seul. Tu veux te le faire à ta manière.

\- Papa ! Il y avait un sous-entendu scabreux, là ! »

Marco en rit aisément, le prit par les épaules et le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie des cuisines.

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'un adulte nous voit dans le garde-manger, lui sourit complice son père. Promets-moi de ne pas y retourner.

\- Promis, papa. »

Évidemment, Francis mentait. Maintenant, il avait une bonne excuse pour se rendre du côté des cuisines : sa connaissance de l'emplacement du garde-manger.


	18. Chapter 18

« Alors comme ça, on s'intéresse aux portails tridimensionnels, le morveux ?, s'en amusa Alba. T'es même pas capable d'effectuer un sort simple. Je refuse tout simplement que tu t'essaies à ce genre de trucs dangereux.

\- On ne sait jamais. Je pourrais mieux réussir que vous dans cette entreprise. »

Arthur et Francis avaient décidé d'impliquer la fratrie Kirkland bien plus douée en sortilèges et maléfices en tout genre que leur équipe restreinte.

Arthur avait préféré ne pas leur faire part des révélations de leur mère. Il n'était pas certain que ses frères et sa sœur le croient, tellement ils se méfiaient les uns des autres. Par contre, discuter de magie de manière théorique se révélait toujours possible.

« Si tu trouves des pierres de lunes avant nous, tu auras notre reconnaissance éternelle, lui indiqua Alba. Il ne fait aucun doute que nous sommes capables, contrairement à toi, petit morveux, de créer un portail stable et de le traverser sans encombre. Seulement, il nous manque l'ingrédient essentiel. Et ce n'est pas dans cette Académie qu'on pourra le trouver. »

Arthur en doutait fortement. Francis enquêtait du côté des cuisines de manière aussi discrète que possible pour trouver le fameux portail.

« A quoi ça ressemble ?

\- Elles brillent d'une lumière opalescente. Il en faut quatre. Mais ne te fatigue pas, on n'en a pas trouvé dans toute l'Académie. Ça fait des années qu'on les cherche.

\- Contrairement à vous, j'ai les clefs de toutes les portes, les taquina Arthur.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de clefs pour ouvrir les portes, s'en offusqua Alba. Il n'y a que le fantôme de notre mère qui nous a repoussé de sa salle de classe. Pour le reste, on a tout fouillé.

\- Il se peut que ces pierres soient déplacées.

\- Effectivement, morveux. On pense que l'un des adultes les garde quand elles ne sont pas utilisées. Mais lequel ? »

Très bonne question. Au moins, Arthur avait avancé dans ses recherches sur le portail, même si les réponses obtenues le désespéraient. Il fallait les trouver quand elles étaient utilisées. Malheureusement, un adulte magicien supervisait certainement les transferts d'un monde à un autre. Et Arthur n'était pas de taille à le battre. Arthur avait aussi peur que Francis se fasse choper sur le fait dans les cuisines. Il était leur roue de secours, en cas de démantèlement de leur équipe.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé qui en avait la charge ?, demanda timidement Arthur.

\- Non, mais en tant que délégué mondial, tu pourrais demander.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on me répondrait à ce sujet.

\- Un jour, il faudra bien qu'on quitte cette fichue Académie. Je suis plus âgé que toi, Arthur. Et je suis resté bien plus longtemps que toi dans cette institution. J'en peux plus d'étudier. J'ai envie d'être sur le terrain, s'exclama Alba.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue. Seulement, nous devons attendre que les adultes nous jugent prêts à assumer nos responsabilités de nation. »

Arthur voulait réfréner autant que possible cette envie de liberté chez son frère. Même s'il ne tenait pas énormément à eux, Arthur était quand même attaché à ce que ses terres restent stables et gouvernées par une nation. Bon. Oui. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa fratrie bien plus âgée qui pourrait être choisie pour partir dans les premiers de la World Academy.

« J'y crois pas. Tu es du côté des adultes ! A moins que tu ne te sentes pas de gouverner tout seul, morveux ! Dans ce cas, j'aimerais déclarer mon indépendance !

\- Tu n'irais pas bien loin sans moi. Et ça tuerait notre père. Réfléchis deux secondes avant de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Apparemment, tu as réfléchi à la question, Arthur.

\- Je n'allais pas vous accorder votre indépendance comme ça.

\- On ne sera jamais indépendant », se plaignirent ses frères et sa sœur au plus grand plaisir d'Arthur.

S'ils savaient qu'Arthur l'accorderait volontiers pour l'une des Irlandes, ils en feraient une syncope.

« Bon. Je vais vous laisser à vos rêves irréalistes d'indépendance…

\- Et tu vas retrouver ton stupid frog.

\- Oh ! Il a rougi !, s'exclama Abbie.

\- Je suis en colère.

\- Mais bien sûr. Alors, c'est comment le brainstorming avec stupid frog ? On se demande si vous allez parvenir un jour à un accord, tellement vous prenez votre temps, se moqua de lui Alba. Ou alors, tu cherches une excuse pour passer tout ton temps avec lui.

\- Cet accord est très sérieux ! Il faut du temps pour se faire confiance après autant de siècles à se faire la guerre. Vous pouvez le comprendre.

\- Bien sûr, Arthur. »

Ses frères et sa sœur ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand il claqua la porte de leur appartement. Avec un brin d'anxiété, Arthur se dirigea vers le quartier latin. Les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'allaient pas réjouir Francis. Le seul point positif était que la fratrie Kirkland avait étudié le sort pour ouvrir le portail et pourrait le faire fonctionner. Seulement, trouver les pierres et l'adulte les prenant en charge serait compliqué.

Antonio lui ouvrit avec un sourire goguenard.

« Ton petit lapin est là ! », cria Antonio à Francis.

Arthur piqua un fard. Antonio avait une manière de le dire tellement suggestive.

« Ton stupid frog arrive dans deux minutes.

\- Il n'y a rien de cette teneur entre nous.

\- Tu ne l'as fait pas à moi. J'ai vu comment tu regardais mon frère depuis tout ce temps. Et n'oublions pas ta fameuse période où tu as voulu te marier avec Francis pour toujours.

\- J'étais un gamin.

\- M'est avis que ça te tourne toujours dans la tête. »

Arthur avait eu le béguin pour Francis très longtemps. Seulement, quand leur relation s'était tendue, Arthur avait eu du mal à se raccrocher à ses anciens sentiments. Malheureusement, sa nouvelle proximité avec Francis réveillait des émotions jusqu'alors bien enfouie dans son subconscient. Arthur était attiré par les hommes. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps. Son amour enfantin pour Francis l'avait déjà bien mis sur la voie. Après, il avait remarqué que son regard s'attardait le plus souvent sur les individus masculins. Et particulièrement sur stupid frog qu'il surveillait constamment.

Il aimait bien son physique, mais aussi son esprit acéré enclin à la taquinerie. Il adorait avoir un égal politique et intellectuel. Il y avait quelque chose de plus qui l'attirait chez stupid frog par rapport aux autres hommes. Il ne saurait le définir, tellement c'était complexe. De l'attirance physique toute simple, peut-être. Ou de l'amour.

Arthur détourna les yeux vers le couloir.

Il préférait se concentrer sur l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire leur fuite de l'Académie. Ses sentiments et ses remises en question amoureuses attendraient.

Francis se présenta à la porte.

« Bonjour, mon petit lapin, le taquina Francis. J'ai de nouvelles propositions à te faire.

\- Oh ! Quelle genre de propositions ?, demanda Antonio avec malice.

\- Rien de ce que tu sous-entends. Allez, viens Arthur. »

Arthur salua brièvement chacun des membres de la famille latine et soupira de soulagement quand il entra dans la chambre de Francis. Il était tard, mais il devait le tenir au courant de ses derniers avancements. Arthur insonorisa la pièce et lui fit part de ses dernières découvertes.

« C'est très dangereux de trouver les pierres en pleine utilisation. J'ai déjà une petite idée des jours d'approvisionnement en observant les alentours des cuisines, l'avertit Francis.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on devra sûrement déclencher notre plan d'évasion sans oublier personne une fois qu'on aura trouvé le portail. Et ce, dès la première fois.

\- Il nous faut des magiciens pour maintenir le portail et combattre l'adulte magicien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors, on avertit mes frères et ma sœur ?, demanda Arthur.

\- Ensemble, tous les deux.

\- Ce serait prendre un énorme risque. Tu dois rester anonyme, Francis.

\- Oui, mais ta fratrie me fait plus confiance qu'à toi.

\- C'est d'accord. Il faut qu'on mette aussi Norge dans la confidence. Il est bien plus offensif. »

Francis approuva puis poussa un long soupir.

« On doit aussi avancer sur notre alliance. On stagne depuis trop longtemps pour que ça soit crédible. »

Ils entamèrent alors les négociations. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la peau de Francis qui dépassait de ses vêtements. Francis s'était mis à l'aise en déboutonnant quelques boutons de sa chemise et en la laissant dépasser de son pantalon. Selon comment il bougeait, le vêtement remontait le long de son ventre, laissant apercevoir le début de ses abdominaux. Toutes les allusions que l'on faisait sur eux lui montait vraiment à la tête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait stupid frog attirant qu'il s'agissait d'amour ou de trucs dans le genre. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit pour trouver un terrain d'entente sur les avantages commerciaux qu'ils s'attribuaient. Arthur et Francis ne virent pas l'heure passer. Et Arthur s'endormit de fatigue dans la chambre de Francis.


	19. Partir en douce

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Alors, je poste un peu en avance, puisqu'il y a soirée demain. Oui, c'est reparti. Donc, j'espère produire un OS. Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font chaud qu coeur et me permettent d'avancer.**_

* * *

 **Partir en douce**

Francis se réveilla difficilement. Les informations de la veille n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête. Sa situation le préoccupait tellement qu'il oublia un instant qu'il se trouvait près d'un corps chaud et endormi.

Francis rougit fortement en se redressant. Dans son sommeil, Arthur avait posé sa tête contre son torse et le tenait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, d'une main ferme et douce à la fois. Arthur grogna et referma sa prise.

Comment allait-il expliquer cela à sa famille sans recevoir tout un tas d'allusions foireuses ?

Beaucoup voyait son attention constante envers Arthur comme de l'amour ou un truc du genre. Francis n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se poser des questions existentielles sur lui et Arthur en ce moment.

S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il appréciait plus que de raison la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés. Bon. Un peu de chaleur humaine ne faisait jamais de mal. En toute innocence, en plus. Francis lâcha un soupir, avant de se figer.

La main d'Arthur dévala dans un geste terriblement sensuel son torse, avant de se placer sur son bas-ventre. Une légère excitation avait gagné Francis qui ne pensait pas qu'Arthur pouvait l'allumer aussi facilement.

Il devait arrêter tout ceci, avant que cela ne dérape.

Arthur poussa un léger gémissement en se rapprochant de lui. Ce son le parcourut tout entier, provoquant un plaisir sans nom.

« Arthur…

\- Pas encore, stupid frog.

\- Il est encore temps pour toi de partir discrètement. »

Francis se surprit à le trouver mignon au réveil avec ses yeux embués de sommeil et ses cheveux de paille en bataille.

Son cœur manqua un battement, quand Arthur le regarda intensément, encore un peu perdu dans le monde des songes. C'était très intime et étrangement plaisant.

« Good morning, stupid frog, marmonna Arthur.

\- Bonjour, mon petit lapin. »

Leurs joues se colorèrent d'un joli rosé, après un regard troublé. C'était comme s'ils se susurraient de doux surnoms au réveil. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé ce degré d'intimité avec quelqu'un. Ils se retrouvaient un peu au dépourvu et étrangement troublé par leur proximité.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes bras ?, demanda mollement Arthur.

\- Je dirais plutôt que je suis dans les tiens, le taquina Francis.

\- You stupid frog…

\- Je crois qu'on s'est endormi sur notre alliance. »

Arthur poussa un long soupir et se dégagea du lit de manière gauche. Francis frissonna en constatant le froid occasionné par son absence. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Arthur dans une tentative un peu vaine de se rapprocher de lui. Il se retrouvait bêtement attiré par la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa présence.

Arthur était complètement débraillé, mais Francis le trouvait absolument adorable comme ça.

« Je devrai sortir de ta chambre.

\- Je pense que mon père est déjà réveillé, l'informa Francis qui connaissait les habitudes de sa maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser ?

\- La vérité. On s'est endormi, tellement on passait du bon temps ensemble à se disputer sur nos traités commerciaux.

\- J'espère qu'on ne croisera aucun de tes foutus frères.

\- On a dû remarquer ton absence chez toi.

\- Oh ! C'est pas vrai. On va se faire charrier pendant des semaines.

\- Au moins, ça détournera l'attention de nos autres activités.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve ce fichu portail », dit Arthur avec passion.

Francis aimait bien le voir aussi motivé. Depuis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Francis appréciait de plus en plus Arthur. Il avait de l'esprit, une volonté farouche et une aura de commandement qui l'impressionnaient. Francis faisait comme si de rien n'était et restait égal à lui-même, continuant de le taquiner et de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Francis adorait la répartie d'Arthur et, encore plus, de devenir son allié. Ils seraient redoutables ensemble.

Arthur se leva pour se faire un brin de toilette. Francis l'observa essayer de dompter ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il eut plus de succès avec ses vêtements froissés.

« Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre pour me doucher et me changer. A tout à l'heure, Francis. »

Francis l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Evidemment, son père était là et les regarda passer avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Francis, dit Marco après qu'Arthur soit parti.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux entendre qu'on a juste dormi en tout bien, tout honneur. Ce traité est épuisant pour nos nerfs à tous les deux. »

Marco hocha la tête, n'y croyant pas un seul instant.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il file en douce de ta chambre.

\- Pour retrouver la sienne, avant que tout le bâtiment soit au courant. Tout le monde va se faire des idées.

\- Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais, au cas où, tu n'as pas oublié où je cache les préservatifs…

\- Papa ! Je n'en ai pas l'utilité pour le moment ! »

Marco le regarda s'enfuir dans sa chambre, comme s'il pensait qu'il en aurait bientôt besoin.


	20. Halloween

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews ! Voici le prochain chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas dit sur cette histoire, mais j'entre bientôt en formation. Donc, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire que d'habitude. Je vais essayer de terminer cette histoire avant ma rentrée.**

* * *

Evidemment, ses frères lui avaient demandé où il avait passé la nuit. Et malheureusement, Antonio très matinal l'avait vu sortir de la chambre de Francis. La rumeur sur une possible liaison amoureuse entre eux allait bon train et gagnait tous les étages de la World Academy.

Kiku avait compris alors que Francis était impliqué dans toute cette histoire. Arthur le somma de ne rien dire à personne pour protéger Francis.

« Montrez-vous plus discret ou vous allez vous faire chopper », avait râlé le japonais.

Kiku s'inquiétait énormément. Ils n'avançaient guère dans leurs recherches. Les classes étaient toutes occupées pendant les ravitaillements de nourriture, ce qui les empêchait d'aller repérer la salle du portail.

Francis avait trouvé une salle vide dans les cuisines. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs à 100% qu'il s'agissait de celle-ci.

A tous leurs ennuis s'ajoutait la préparation de la fête d'Halloween. Tous les clubs étaient en effervescence pour l'évènement. Certains s'occupaient des costumes pour la fête, d'autres de la nourriture et encore d'autres de la décoration. Arthur et Francis devaient tout superviser pour éviter les débordements. Ils étaient surveillés par Neal Kirkland dans cette tâche, ce qui leur déplaisait. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éclipser pour faire du repérage comme d'habitude et encore moins recevoir des nouvelles de leurs alliés de circonstances.

Ils avaient décidé d'attendre la fin de la fête pour mettre au courant la fratrie Kirkland. Les adultes relâcheraient leur surveillance. Ils pourraient ainsi agir plus librement.

Arthur patienta comme il put jusqu'au jour J. Il arrivait encore à voir Francis en dehors des cours. Seulement, il devait supporter les ricanements de sa fratrie ou de celle de Francis à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Arthur avait évité de s'endormir à nouveau dans les bras de Francis, même si l'expérience lui avait particulièrement plu. Stupid frog pouvait être agréable quand il le voulait vraiment.

Arthur s'était déguisé en vampire et Francis en fantôme. Il arrivait facilement à repérer Francis dans la foule présente dans la salle. Le blanc cadavérique des vêtements de Francis tranchait dans cet océan de couleur. Arthur espérait qu'il n'y aurait aucun débordement ce soir. Antonio et Gilbert avaient l'air en forme pour faire des conneries. Et la joie immense des jeunes nations provoquait un brouhaha indicible et une atmosphère propice aux pires idioties.

Arthur et Francis patrouillaient dans la salle pour repérer tout comportement susceptible de gâcher la fête. Arthur surveillait particulièrement Antonio et Gilbert, puisqu'il soupçonnait Francis d'être particulièrement indulgent envers ses meilleurs amis.

Arthur aurait bien aimé profiter de l'ambiance festive. Mais la pensée de ce que leur réservait les adultes le bloquait complètement. Il leur fallait trouver une solution rapidement. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Francis vint le trouver.

« Viens avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment gérer. De plus, je pense qu'on peut en apprendre un peu plus sur la sortie de l'Académie. »

Intrigué, Arthur le suivit jusqu'à une pièce à proximité de la fête. L'endroit puait. Arthur ne connaissait pas cette odeur. Il comprit bien vite en sentant ses muscles se relâcher et sa tête devenir plus légère qu'il s'agissait de drogue. Lars et ses plus proches amis étaient en train de fumer tranquillement dans un canapé.

« Francis, tu as rameuté ton chien de garde, s'exclama Lars.

\- Lars. Je devrais signaler ton comportement. De plus, tu entraînes tes camarades dans ta débauche.

\- Soyez cools, voyons. Je ne fais rien de mal. On ne peut pas s'amuser une seule seconde dans cette Académie.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour te procurer tout ça ?, s'exclama Arthur.

\- Comme si j'allais vous le dire, bande de vendus.

\- Il se pourrait qu'on soit plus coulant si tu nous en dis plus sur la provenance de ton herbe. N'est-ce pas Arthur ?

\- Je fermerai les yeux.

\- Oh ! Intéressés, s'en réjouit Lars. Je fais pousser tout ça dans la serre de l'Académie. Ça fait longtemps que les professeurs ne regardent plus les plantes et laissent le club de jardinage faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Mais comment as-tu eu les plants ?

\- Je me suis arrangé avec l'un des cuisiniers qui fait l'aller-retour entre notre monde et la Terre. »

Lars leur donna plus de détails, comme le nom du cuisinier, et tous les plants qu'il avait pu ramener de la Terre et en quels jours et en quelles saisons.

Il leur faudrait parler à ce cuisinier dans les plus brefs délais.


	21. Les Kirkland

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Voici la suite !**_

* * *

La fratrie Kirkland les regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Somme toute, c'était assez amusant. Surtout pour Arthur.

Francs voyait bien qu'Arthur appréciait la réaction de ses frères et de sa sœur. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas remis en doute leurs affirmations et n'avaient pas nié en bloc leurs révélations.

« Donc, ils veulent nous sucer le sang jusqu'à l'os, dit avec hébétude Alba. Si vous n'étiez pas tous les deux de mèche, je penserais à un canular.

\- C'est bien pour cette raison qu'on a décidé de vous en parler tous les deux en même temps.

\- Pourquoi notre mère ne nous a jamais parlé ?, se révolta Carwin qui était pourtant le plus calme d'entre eux. Le fantôme de notre mère aurait pu nous laisser accéder à son carnet.

\- Est-ce qu'on l'aurait cru en tombant dessus ? Je ne pense pas, s'en désola Alba. Elle nous connaissait bien. Elle devait se douter que seul Arthur prendrait ces propos au sérieux. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est vrai ?

\- Voyons. On est élevé dans un milieu fermé, éloigné de tout, sans moyen de rejoindre nos terres, commença Arthur avant de se faire interrompre par Francis.

\- Dans le carnet, elle parle des élèves disparus. Parmi eux, il y a la mère et le père des jumeaux italiens. Tous les détails dans ce carnet nous laissent à penser qu'elle raconte la vérité. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver la précédente génération des Kirkland. »

Arthur et Francis leur montrèrent le carnet, tout en expliquant tel ou tel point.

« On s'est aperçu qu'il sera très difficile de quitter la World Academy. On aura besoin de votre aide. Un portail est ouvert régulièrement par un adulte magicien pour ravitailler l'Académie. Il faudra l'immobiliser pour utiliser le portail, leur expliqua Francis.

\- Et vu le niveau magique d'Arthur, on comprend que vous avez besoin de nous. Bon. Au pire des cas, on se fera réprimander, dit avec légèreté Alba.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Au pire des cas, on se fera tuer », lui rappela Francis.

Cette affirmation jeta un froid. Les Kirkland regardèrent le carnet encore longtemps avant de se faire à l'idée que les adultes leur voulaient du mal. Ils acceptèrent de les aider. Arthur avait préféré ne pas leur parler de l'Indépendance de l'une des Irlandes pour se débarrasser définitivement de leur père. Il n'avait pas eu envie de les voir se disputer entre eux.

Francis ressentit un certain soulagement à la fin de cette entrevue. Il avait eu peur que les Kirkland ne les croient pas et avertissent un adulte de leurs manigances. Leur alliance récente et les rumeurs sur leur possible mise en couple les avaient assez déconcertés pour qu'ils leur prêtent attention et comprennent leur motivation à se sortir de cette situation difficile.

Francis avait encore une heure devant lui. Il décida d'aller voir ce fameux cuisinier qui faisait de la contrebande en douce. Arthur le somma à la prudence. Francis trainait beaucoup trop souvent du côté des cuisines pour que ça passe inaperçu.

Francis se faufila dans les cuisines avec la peur aux tripes. Il suffisait que l'un des membres du personnel cafte à un adulte pour qu'il soit pris sur le fait. Il se dirigea assez vite vers le coin dédié aux pâtisseries et demanda le Chef du département : Alain Fabre.

Un jeune homme à la mine affable et avec un certain en bon point se présenta à lui.

« Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, la nation française. Lars a dû vous parler de moi. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler en privé ? », demanda immédiatement Francis.

Alain l'emmena en dehors des cuisines. Francis se sentit mis à nu de se retrouver dans les couloirs.

« C'est certainement l'endroit où on nous posera le moins de questions, si on nous voit discuter ensemble », lui expliqua Alain.

Francis ne perdit pas de temps. Il lui demanda de lui révéler les jours d'apprivoisement de la cuisine et la localisation du portail. Alain se montra réticent à donner une telle information à un élève. Francis le menaça alors de raconter aux adultes qu'il s'adonnait à un trafic illicite de plantes avec les élèves du club de jardinage. Tout de suite plus enclin à coopérer, Alain lui expliqua que les apprivoisements se faisaient tous les deux jours à 9h00 du matin dans la salle vide que Francis avait repérée.

Le dernier transfert de nourriture avait eu lieu le mercredi.

Francis se nota alors la date des prochains transferts sur un carnet.

Francis demanda alors quel adulte magicien avait en charge les transferts. Il s'agissait de Neal Kirkland.

Au moment de prendre congé, Francis se retourna vivement et pâlit à toute vitesse.

Un adulte se dirigeait droit sur lui, prêt à exiger de lui des explications.

Il devait vite trouver une excuse à sa présence en ces lieux. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de son père. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile de s'en sortir.


	22. Pris la main dans le sac

_**Bonjour ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour m'encourager sur la dernière ligne droite. D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont écrit une review sur cette histoire.**_

* * *

 **Pris la main dans le sac**

Francis se redressa et fit face à Yao Wang avec tout l'aplomb qu'il pouvait réunir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cuisines à cette heure de la journée ? À importuner l'un des employés. »

Francis réfléchit à toute vitesse pour se trouver une excuse. Alain Fabre réagit plus rapidement que lui et de manière vile.

« Ce gosse cherche à s'enfuir de l'Académie », le dénonça Alain Fabre sans aucun remords.

Yao regarda Francis intensément, avant de remercier Alain pour son sens du devoir. Francis se sentit pris au piège, comme une petite souris face à un chat cruel. Ses mains tremblaient intensément. Yao venait de découvrir ses manigances. Il espérait qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas d'autres élèves que lui.

Alors que Francis tremblait de tout son être, Yao congédia le cuisinier, en lui disant qu'il s'en occupait.

« Alors, tu cherches à quitter l'Académie, sans notre aval ?

\- Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans cet endroit.

\- Il faut que j'en avise ton père. C'est à lui de décider la sanction à t'attribuer pour cet acte d'insubordination. En plus, tu t'approchais vraiment du but. Le portail de sortie est souvent utilisé dans les cuisines. »

Les yeux de Yao s'étrécirent.

« Tu as plutôt bien grandi ces derniers temps », ajouta-t-il.

Francis frissonna d'horreur. Yao envisageait certainement de suggérer à son père de le tuer prochainement.

« Je comprends ton désir d'évasion. Il n'est pas facile de vivre aussi longtemps dans cet endroit. Je peux demander à ton père de te faire sortir du système scolaire. »

Fébrile, Francis déglutit. Il était totalement piégé par Yao. S'il protestait, l'adulte se rendrait compte qu'il savait quelque chose. S'il ne se rebellait pas, il serait tué dans les prochains jours.

« Je voulais simplement visiter mon pays, pendant une journée et revenir.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu serais revenu, se méfia Yao. Aucun élève n'a cherché aussi activement que toi la sortie. Ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu souvent du côté des cuisines. Il s'inquiétait à juste titre.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait vu.

\- Ton père est bien plus attentif à toi que tu ne le penses. Et il se confie facilement à moi. »

Francis savait que son père passait beaucoup de temps avec Yao. Il les soupçonnait même d'être amants. Mais ce que faisait son père de son temps libre le tracassait beaucoup moins que sa survie immédiate.

Il était terrorisé par l'aura faussement bienveillante de Yao.

« Bon. Je t'emmène à ton père pour qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire. »

Pendant le trajet, Francis imagina mille et un plan pour fausser compagnie à Yao et se cacher quelque part dans l'Académie. Seulement, il serait vite retrouvé par les adultes magiciens et mettrait peut-être en danger ses alliés. Il était pris, il était pris. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le portail ne serait pas ouvert aujourd'hui pour lui permettre de s'enfuir définitivement de l'Académie.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, il réalisa qu'il allait mourir.

Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent autour de cette idée jusqu'à ce qu'il croise dans les couloirs Arthur.

Francis remarqua immédiatement son inquiétude. Arthur était une personne intelligente. En le voyant avec Yao après son excursion dans les cuisines, il ne pouvait que se méfier de quelque chose. Francis allait utiliser le mot dont ils avaient convenu pour ce genre de situation.

« Je n'ai même pas pu chiper une pomme dans les cuisines. Il est fourbe ce pâtissier. », plaisanta Francis.

Yao ne réagit pas immédiatement à ces paroles. Par contre, le visage d'Arthur se décomposa. Au mot « pomme », il avait compris que Francis était en très mauvaise posture. De plus, Francis lui avait indiqué à quel point le pâtissier était une ordure. Francis espérait qu'Arthur ne tenterait rien de désespéré pour le sortir de cette situation.

« Ton père n'en sera pas plus clément », répondit Yao, indiquant sans le vouloir à Arthur où ils se rendaient.

Francis évita de regarder plus longtemps Arthur. Quelque part, il espérait qu'Arthur trouverait une solution pour le sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir maintenant. En plus, il détenait des informations capitales qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas obtenir.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût de Francis dans le Quartier latin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Francis avait réellement peur d'affronter son père. Bien sûr, quand il avait appris la vérité, il avait éprouvé de l'appréhension à le côtoyer quotidiennement. Là, c'était différent. Il avait une trouille terrible.

« Allez, il ne va pas te manger », plaisanta Yao.

Francis se figea quelques secondes, n'osant croire que Yao osait aborder ce genre de sujet. Les yeux de Yao s'étrécirent, comme s'il se doutait des connaissances de Francis.

« Rentre. Je parle tout d'abord à ton père. »

Ils franchirent le pas de la porte et furent accueillis par Marco.

« Je suis content de cette visite surprise ! Deux personnes chères à mon cœur viennent me voir.

\- On doit parler de quelque chose d'important », l'arrêta immédiatement Yao.

Francis se sentit très mal à l'aise chez lui, tandis que Yao l'enfermait dans la cuisine. Il attendit avec une grande fébrilité que les deux adultes terminent de discuter de son sort.

Francis sursauta quand le familier d'Arthur apparut dans la cuisine. Il s'agissait d'un lapin vert volant qui émettait des petits bruits inquiets. Francis le prit dans ses bras pour se réconforter. Le lapin n'arrêta pas de babiller pour lui dire qu'Arthur avait un plan pour le secourir. À ce moment-là, Francis pensa fortement à Arthur qui allait risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Arthur était tout nouveau. Dans le feu de l'action, Francis ne s'était pas attardé sur ses sentiments naissants et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu en parler avec Arthur. Même si Arthur avait un plan, ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir avant d'être rattrapés par les adultes. Ils n'auraient qu'un sursis.

Francis tenta de le faire comprendre au lapin, mais celui-ci n'écoutait qu'Arthur. Il n'était pas nécessaire de sacrifier deux personnes le même jour.

Quand la clenche de la porte s'abaissa, le lapin disparut tout d'un coup, le laissant seul face aux adultes et à son désarroi.


	23. Confrontation

**Bonne lecture ! Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience.**

* * *

Arthur s'était senti pâlir à vue d'œil, quand Francis avait prononcé le mot fatidique. La colère l'avait ensuite envahi en comprenant que le cuisinier avait dénoncé Francis. Une nouvelle détermination brilla dans ses prunelles. Il sauverait Francis.

Yao avait dit qu'il l'emmenait chez Marco. Très bien. Il n'aurait que deux adultes non magiciens à vaincre et à ensorceler pour leur faire oublier l'incident. Il aurait été plus prudent de demander l'aide d'Alba, mais Arthur savait le temps de Francis compté.

Arthur s'isola dans les toilettes les plus proches et donna des instructions précises à son familier. Il devait rassurer Francis, si c'était possible, puis avertir Kiku s'ils se faisaient prendre tous les deux.

Francis devait être dans tous ces états.

Tout comme lui.

Perdre Francis le bouleversait. Arthur savait pourquoi. Il ne perdait pas seulement un complice, mais un possible amoureux. Son cœur avait été conquis ces derniers temps par cet homme courageux. Il ne le laisserait pas être la première victime de cette génération.

Il savait qu'il agissait de manière déraisonnée, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Francis.

Arthur dut attendre quelques temps, avant de se diriger vers le quartier latin. Il ne devait pas être vu par Yao. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Quand il arriva au quartier latin, il eut à peine le temps de se cacher que Yao quittait le domicile de Marco et de ses enfants et petits-enfants.

Arthur espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.

Arthur se posta devant la porte de Marco et prit son courage à deux mains. Il réussit à déverrouiller la serrure grâce à la magie. Il s'avança doucement dans le corridor et suivit les éclats de voix jusque dans la cuisine. Entendre Francis le rassura.

Arthur écouta à la porte pour choisir le meilleur pour surgir. Il l'entrouvrit même légèrement pour observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Francis, ne me mens pas. Tu ne chercherais pas à partir de l'Académie si tu ne savais pas certaines choses.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! », se défendit Francis.

Très bien. Marco lui tournait le dos. Arthur ouvrit la porte et lança son meilleur sort offensif pour maîtriser Marco. Seulement, sa magie se retrouva sans effet.

Marco se tourna vers lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Il était beaucoup plus fort que lui physiquement parlant. Arthur tenta à nouveau de lancer un sort, mais celui-ci n'eut pas plus de résultat que le précédent. Francis tenta de l'aider, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire rembarrer par un bras musclé.

« Je vois que tu as un complice. Je me disais aussi que cette soudaine alliance était bizarre. »

Marco balança Arthur comme un fétu de paille en direction de Francis.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, prêts à se défendre jusqu'au bout.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Arthur.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé… »

Marco rit en les voyant aussi complices.

« J'attends votre déclaration d'amour avec impatience, se moqua-t-il d'eux en leur barrant le chemin vers la seule porte de sortie de la cuisine.

\- Arrête immédiatement de faire comme si tu te souciais de moi », s'énerva Francis.

Arthur décida de ne pas stopper Francis dans sa colère. De toute manière, ils étaient maintenant repérés. Leur seule chance de s'en sortir était de maîtriser Marco et de lui trafiquer la mémoire. Puis de s'occuper de Yao. En espérant que le chinois n'avait rien répété aux autres adultes.

« On se calme, tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez appris ce qu'il se passait vraiment ici… »

A ce moment-là, ils tentèrent une nouvelle attaque. Malheureusement, l'adulte était bien plus fort qu'eux deux réunis. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre une nouvelle fois et un peu sonné. Arthur lutta contre le vertige qui le guettait. Il s'était ouvert le front dans la manœuvre.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal, tenta Marco.

\- Tu veux boire mon sang et rester immortel, se rebella Francis. Je ne te crois pas. Tu as tué ta première fille dans ce but. »

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Marco.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Crois-moi. Si j'avais pu éviter un tel drame, je l'aurais fait. J'ai bu son sang, sous la contrainte. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à mes autres enfants. »

Un peu hébétés par cette révélation, Arthur et Francis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme pour se donner du courage.

« Heureusement, c'est Yao qui a les mêmes idées que moi pour notre progéniture qui t'a trouvé aujourd'hui. Tu étais tellement nerveux qu'il s'est douté de quelque chose.

\- En fait, tu ne voulais pas nous tuer, dit avec surprise Francis.

\- Jamais de la vie, je ne pourrais vous faire du mal. Je tiens bien trop à vous. Crois-moi. J'aurais tout fait pour éviter de perdre ma fille. Ce qui s'est passé pour la précédente génération des nations est une affreuse tragédie orchestrée par les plus cruels des adultes.

\- Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?, s'insurgea Francis.

\- Le plus tard possible. Je n'étais pas sûr que vous tiendrez votre langue ou même le choc… Avec Yao, on a décidé de faire sortir nos enfants de la World Académie en temps voulu et de vous laisser la main quitte à disparaître.

\- Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de tous les enfants de l'Académie, dit avec méfiance Arthur.

\- Nous ne sommes que deux adultes contre tous les autres. On n'aurait jamais réussi à évacuer tout le monde. Attendez… vous voulez sauver tous les enfants !

\- On a un plan, dit Arthur.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute. »

Arthur consulta du regard Francis. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à Marco ? Ils ne révélèrent que le strict nécessaire sans mentionner leurs alliés. Marco s'engagea alors à éteindre toute l'électricité de l'Académie, dès qu'ils se sentiraient prêts à agir. Ainsi, ils créeraient une certaine confusion chez les adultes. Marco et Yao possédaient des pierres autour du cou qui les immunisaient contre les sorts. Ils se chargeraient de neutraliser Neal Kirkland qui s'occupait des transferts de nourriture. Pendant ce temps, Arthur et Francis n'auraient qu'à réunir tous les élèves en vue de les emmener sur Terre.


	24. Soulagement

_**Merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **Je poste un peu en avance, parce que je sens que je serai cuite demain. J'ai terminé cette histoire dans mes dossiers, donc il n'y aura pas de souci pour The World Academy. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de chapitres pour Âmes Soeurs, donc il n'y aura pas de publication samedi (et je ne sais pas quand la prochaine arrivera sur cette histoire, vu que je suis très occupée avec mes études).**_

 _ **Je sortirai quelques histoires de mes dossiers déjà écrites en attendant que je trouve mon rythme. Voilà. Bonne lecture.**_

Soulagé par la tournure des évènements, Francis s'enferma dans sa chambre avec Arthur.

« J'ai vraiment cru que mon père allait nous tuer.

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il avait une pierre qui l'immunisait contre la magie. On a eu de la chance », soupira Arthur.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Arthur le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Francis referma ses bras autour de lui pour profiter de sa chaleur humaine après une telle épreuve.

Francis se figea quand Arthur lui confia :

« Je t'aime. »

Passé la surprise, le cœur de Francis fondit sous cette affirmation.

« Moi aussi. »

Il en était sûr à présent. Son cœur avait battu à cent à l'heure, quand Arthur était venu pour le sauver. Il avait ressenti tellement d'émotions différentes à sa venue. De la peur, bien entendu. Ils auraient pu terminer leurs existences de nation ce jour-là. Mais aussi un amour incommensurable. Personne n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de courage pour sa petite personne. Maintenant, il savait que les sentiments d'Arthur lui avaient dicté sa conduite. Arthur avait oublié sa raison et toute prudence pour lui venir en aide.

Il se sentait chanceux de recevoir autant d'amour de la part d'Arthur.

Arthur le regarda dans les yeux, avant d'initier leur premier baiser.

Sage comme tout, il s'agissait plus d'apposer leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre que d'approfondir la sensation.

Plusieurs autres s'ensuivirent, plus ou moins chastes, pour se prouver leur amour et décompresser de la situation précédente.

Francis aimait bien embrasser Arthur. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait physiquement vers Arthur. Il le sentait sur la surface de ses lèvres, sur le bout de sa langue et sur la pulpe de ses doigts qui s'attardaient sur le cou d'Arthur.

Le plus dur était derrière eux. Et ils s'aimaient.

Francis ressentit une très grande joie l'envahir. Ses jambes ne le portaient quasiment plus. Il dut s'asseoir sur son lit en emportant Arthur avec lui. Francis déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit ami. Son petit ami. Il pouvait désormais l'appeler ainsi.

Arthur eut un rire de soulagement assez communicatif. Cela faisait du bien de se détendre un peu après toutes ces semaines de stress. Après quelques minutes de rire, on toqua à leur porte.

« Je peux entrer ?, demanda son père.

\- Oui, signifia Francis, une fois qu'Arthur se soit légèrement décalé de lui.

\- Je sais bien que les émotions d'aujourd'hui vous jouent des tours. Seulement, il faut vous trouver une excuse pour rater les cours.

\- Oh ! C'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Francis. On va attirer l'attention sur nous et…

\- Du calme, les enfants. Yao s'occupe de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Dès que vous vous sentez mieux, vous irez le voir. Comme il y a encore des caméras à l'infirmerie, vous direz que je vous envoie parce que je vous sens un peu pâlots. Yao comprendra desuite. De plus, Arthur, je t'ai ouvert le front tout à l'heure. Ça saigne encore. »

Marco s'approcha d'Arthur avec une compresse pour lui nettoyer le visage. Francis n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, tellement il avait craint pour sa vie et celle d'Arthur.

« Prenez-vous une journée off, ici. J'ai des cours à donner aujourd'hui. Personne ne vous dérangera ici, à part peut-être tes frères et tes neveux en fin de journée.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Vous assurez les jeunes. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage ces dernières semaines. C'est normal de prendre un peu de temps pour vous. Bon, je vous laisse. Mon prochain cours commence dans dix minutes. »

Marco s'en alla, leur laissant retrouver leur petite bulle d'intimité. Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se pelotonna contre lui.

« J'ai presque envie de dormir, soupira Arthur.

\- Allons d'abord à l'infirmerie. Et si nous croisons l'un de nos alliés, informons-le de la situation. »

Ils progressèrent lentement dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils rencontrèrent Matthew en chemin. Ils lui expliquèrent à demi-mot qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien aujourd'hui, qu'on ne les verrait pas de la journée, que tout irait bien d'ici demain et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Yao fut surpris de les retrouver à l'infirmerie. Francis et Arthur prétextèrent s'être battus entre eux et ne pas se sentir bien. Ils n'oublièrent pas de préciser que Marco les avait envoyés ici après leur avoir passé un savon. Yao comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Il soigna la vilaine coupure d'Arthur. Il leur proposa des anti-douleurs pour les courbatures et également un calmant. Ils n'acceptèrent que les premiers, ne voulant pas perdre tous leurs moyens.

Yao les consigna chez eux jusqu'à la fin de la journée et partit avertir leurs professeurs qu'ils seraient absents des cours.

Francis et Arthur retournèrent alors au quartier latin pour se bécoter toute la journée, souffler un peu et se rassurer sur l'avenir. Avec l'aide des deux adultes, leurs chances de réussite avaient augmenté.


	25. Echapée belle

**Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé.

Arthur et Francis l'avaient attendu avec impatience. Ce jour sonnerait l'heure de leur liberté, sécurité et indépendance. Ils quitteraient enfin cet affreux endroit aux desseins sordides.

Le tout n'avait pas été très difficile à organiser.

Juste après la première sonnerie des cours, Marco éteindra l'électricité et Yao se rendra aux cuisines pour maîtriser Neal Kirkland. Comme les lumières s'éteindront en hiver, un jour d'orage, les adultes chercheront à rétablir le courant. Profitant de la panique générale, Arthur et Francis conduiront les nations européennes aux cuisines pour les transférer sur Terre. Les nations des autres continents seront amenées par leurs alliés. Ils n'auront plus qu'à vérifier grâce à la liste des élèves que tout le monde est envoyé sur Terre.

Le plan était assez simple. Arthur et Francis avaient prévu qu'ils rencontrent des difficultés et comptaient sur l'aide de la fratrie Kirkland pour mener à bien leur mission. Ce serait certainement moins aisé pour leurs alliés de se débarrasser des adultes. Ils avaient donc décidé de demander aux Kirkland de vérifier que tout le monde est envoyé sur Terre pendant qu'ils viendraient en aide aux retardataires.

Arthur et Francis espéraient qu'il n'y aurait pas de perte à déplorer au niveau des élèves. Il n'était pas certain que tous les adultes accourent vers le panneau d'électricité. Certains pourraient surveiller les étudiants et les empêcher de rejoindre les cuisines.

Pendant leur heure de cours, Arthur et Francis se regardaient de temps à autre, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de ce qu'ils comptaient réaliser. Bientôt, ils seraient libres. Ils n'avaient vécu que pour ce jour pendant des semaines. Enfin, leur projet se concrétisait.

La sonnerie leur provoqua un coup de stress. Bien décidés à ne laisser aucune des personnes dont il avait la charge se faire la malle, ils sortirent parmi les premiers élèves. Très rapidement, le jus fut coupé.

La mère de Francis rouspéta devant cette coupure de courant et partit en direction du panneau d'électricité leur laissant ainsi le champ libre.

Francis et Arthur montèrent sur l'un des bancs du couloir pour apostropher tout le monde.

« Écoutez-nous bien tous ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Nous allons nous enfuir sur Terre. Nous avons organisé tout ceci pour vous faire sortir d'ici. Les adultes ont l'intention de nous tuer dans pas très longtemps. Nous devons partir immédiatement. Suivez-nous ! »

Il y eut quelques protestations vite contenues par Arthur, tandis que Francis menait les plus rapides à comprendre la gravité de la situation en direction des cuisines.

Arthur se mit ensuite en fin de file pour presser les plus réfractaires à ce changement de vie. Certains lui posèrent des questions supplémentaires. Arthur argua qu'il n'avait pas le temps de leur présenter des preuves. Il s'agissait de leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Arthur avança également comme argument qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à les envoyer sur Terre juste par plaisir. Toute cette opération avait été difficile à monter et avait pris plusieurs mois de préparation.

Devant de tels arguments, les plus réfractaires voulurent bien lui faire confiance et se dépêcher d'atteindre les cuisines.

Au tournant des cuisines, ils rencontrèrent le groupe de Matthew. Matthew avait averti son frère de l'opération en cours pour qu'il puisse la mener à bien. Alfred avait bien plus de charisme que Matthew et pouvait facilement convaincre des nations de le suivre.

« Des problèmes rencontrés ?, demanda Francis.

\- Aucun. Notre professeur est allé voir les fusibles. Et nous n'en avons pas croisé d'autres. Par contre, Cuba s'est porté pâle aujourd'hui. Il faudrait aller le chercher dans ses quartiers. »

Ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines en trombe.

Marco et Yao avaient réussi à maîtriser Neal. Il l'avait même bâillonné pour qu'il ne lance pas de sorts.

« Vous êtes bien arrivés les enfants, soupira de soulagement Marco.

\- Ces deux adultes sont avec nous, précisa Francis. Maintenant, c'est à vous les Kirkland. Faites-nous marcher ce portail. »

Francis et Arthur décidèrent d'attendre les autres délégations avant d'aller chercher Cuba dans ses appartements. Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure aux Kirkland pour faire fonctionner correctement le portail. Les Asiatiques étaient arrivés sans avoir pu trouver Hong Kong. Quant aux autres délégations, elles arrivèrent au complet.

Yao se dévoua pour aller chercher son fils Hong Kong, tandis que Marco décida de s'occuper de Cuba. Il valait mieux que des adultes se déplacent dans l'Académie, maintenant qu'elle avait été vidée de ses élèves et que les autres adultes se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait.

D'ailleurs, la lumière était revenue au bout d'un quart d'heure. Et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que les adultes se dirigent vers les cuisines. Arthur et Francis firent passer en premier les nations les moins aptes à combattre les adultes. Ils cochèrent sur leur liste ceux qui avaient passé le portail. Ils étaient soulagés que Marco et Yao s'occupent des retardataires. Bientôt, ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée de nations, le transfert se faisant rapidement.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que les adultes sachent où nous avons effectué le transfert sur Terre, sinon ils viendront nous retrouver. Il faudra qu'on passe des accords entre nous pour réorganiser la géopolitique mondiale pour mettre fin à l'hégémonie des adultes.

\- Tu veux dire pour les tuer, sourit malicieusement Ivan.

\- Avant qu'ils nous tuent, compléta Arthur. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est un coup d'État, soupira Alfred.

\- Réjouis-toi. Tu vas l'avoir ton Indépendance, le taquina Arthur.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Plus que vrai.

\- Merci Arthur.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais me désolidariser de mes sœurs. Ma survie importe avant tout », résuma Ivan pour eux tous.

Marco et Yao arrivèrent peu de temps après, poursuivis par les autres adultes.

« Dépêchez-vous d'entrer dans le portail.

\- Et comment fait-on pour nous en aller nous aussi ?, cria Alba. Il faut que quelqu'un maintienne le portail.

\- Alfred, Ivan, partez. On va trouver une solution. »

Marco et Yao bloquèrent la porte de la pièce, dès que Cuba et Hong Kong franchirent le portail.

« Écoutez les enfants. J'ai un peu de magie en moi, leur révéla Marco. Dites-moi comment maintenir le portail assez longtemps pour vous faire passer.

\- Papa, ils vont te massacrer, s'écria Francis.

\- J'ai vécu bien assez longtemps. Je veux que mes successeurs survivent. Et ce doit être sans moi. Les plus jeunes, vous devez vivre votre vie. »

Francis enlaça une dernière fois son père, les larmes aux yeux, avant de franchir le portail. Arthur le suivit. Puis ce furent Abbie, Dylan, Cymru et Yao qui passèrent le portail. Alba mit du temps à arriver. Il avait dû passer la gestion du portail à Marco.

Une fois que le portail s'évanouit dans la nature, Francis éclata en sanglots pleurant la perte de son père dans la galerie des Glaces du château de Versailles.

Comprenant la détresse des pays latins à ne plus revoir leur père, Arthur organisa toutes les signatures d'alliances, d'indépendances et de traités pour mettre fin à l'existence de leurs bourreaux. Ils sentirent que leurs parents s'en allaient pour leur laisser la place, les libérant enfin de leur joug et de leurs intentions malsaines.

Yao leur promit de les présenter à chacun de leurs dirigeants pour les instaurer dans leurs fonctions. Le premier à les prendre fut Francis puisqu'ils se trouvaient près de Paris, sa capitale.

Francis pleura de nombreuses semaines la mort de son père, mais ne refusa jamais la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés pour le consoler.

Comme ils l'avaient souhaité, ils commençaient une nouvelle vie où ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, en tant qu'alliés et en tant qu'amoureux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est terminé. Merci de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir commenté cette histoire. La semaine prochaine, je sortirai un Spamano de mes fichiers et, ensuite, ce sera deux histoires sur deux autres fandoms. Et puis, j'espère que je pourrai trouver le temps d'écrire d'ici là. Il y a normalement la nuit des lemons du 26/10 dans ce laps de temps. Et j'espère que j'aurai de l'énergie pour cette soirée de la Ficothèque.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un review avant de partir.**_


End file.
